Our Second Life!
by YoonHera
Summary: Inilah kehidupan kedua mereka! Akankah KyuMin bersatu atau tetap berpisah seperti kehidupan mereka sebelumnya? Evil!Kyu ColdKyeopta!Ming/YAOI DLDR/R&R Juseyo.
1. Chapter 1

Our Second Life

:Genre:

Romance, Drama, Hurt

:Length:

Series

:Rate:

M (No Lemon)

:Warning:

Boys Love,YAOI

:Summary:

Inilah kehidupan kedua mereka! Kyuhyun seorang Playboy tampan nan sombong yang sangat suka bercinta kini harus menerima kenyataan bahwa kedua orang tuanya akan segera menikahkannya dengan seorang namja manis namun AUTIS dan sangat mengganggu. "Sepertinya tubuhnya menyenangkan untuk ku ajak bermain".

::Disclaimer::

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin itu saling memiliki. Tapi Sungmin juga milik saya. Yang jelas mereka milik Tuhan,orang tua,nenek,kakek dan sapa aja dah.. Saya hanya pinjam nama. Saya hanyalah yeoja yg Fujoshi dan seorang pecinta M-Preg akut

**DON'T LIKE DONT READ . Yang ga suka YAOI tinggal cabut aja dah. Gampang kan?**

**NO COPAST! NO BASH!**

##Saranghae Geudaenikkayo##

**Hanseong. 1395**

Suara debuman itu terdengar begitu nyaring. Asap berwarna hitam nan beracun terus mengepul dan membumbung tinggi sehingga mengakibatkan langit siang yang begitu cerah kini berubah menjadi hitam kelam. Semuanya seakan berubah menjadi lautan api. Semua rumah dan bangunan bagian penjaga istana pun tak urung ikut terlalap akan keganasan api. Pemuda itu tersadar dari kegiatan melamunnya. Dengan cepat ia langkahkan kakinya menuju suatu tempat dimana ia harus melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai seorang Pengawal maupun sebagai seorang Kekasih.

.

.

.

.

.

"Maafkan saya. Tapi anda harus ikut bersama kami. Demi keselamatan anda Pangeran Sungmin"

Pemuda itu terus menghadap ke arah jendela tanpa menggubris sedikitpun ucapan dari para pengawalnya. Saat ini ia sedang berharap seseorang yang ia tunggu akan segera muncul dari balik balkon kamarnya dan dengan sigap membawanya kabur dari kejaran para musuh yang hendak membunuhnya. Ia tidak peduli sekalipun wilayah istana terbilang tidak mempunyai lagi tempat dimana ia akan mencoba melarikan diri. Ia hanya bisa menunggu. Ia yakin,sangat amat yakin jika kekasihnya pasti akan datang menyelamatkannya.

" diri kalian" ucapnya Final.

"Tapi-"

"Cepat! Keluarga kalian masih membutuhkan kehadiran kalian"

"Tapi ini memang tugas kami, Pangeran Sungmin"

"Kalau begitu kuperintahkan kalian untuk tidak melaksanakan tugas kalian untuk melindungiku"

**DEBUMM! **Suara ledakan itu kembali terdengar. Sepertinya bagian dinding istana sudah mulai hancur dan tempatnya telah terkepung oleh para musuh.

"Maaf,kami tetap tidak bisa. Cepatlah Yang Mulia"

"Sudah kubilang,aku-"

"Tinggalkan dia! Biar aku yang akan menyelamatkannya"

Pemuda berparas manis itu kembali menengok kearah jendelanya yang tengah terbuka. Dibalik sana terlihat sesosok namja tampan tengah tersenyum ke arahnya dan mulai berlari memeluk sosok manis itu.

"Kalian sudah dengar,bukan? Aku sudah ada yang menyelamatkan" Pemuda manis itu hanya bisa tersenyum lebar kepada dua pengawal setianya dan menunjukan ekspresi bangganya.

Kedua prajurit itu pun terdiam dan tengah sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Namun semenit kemudian mereka pun berdiri dari posisi berlututnya dan menatap kea rah pemuda gagah yang tengah memeluk sosok pemuda manis itu.

"Tolong Kyuhyun-ah. Jaga Pangeran Sungmin untuk kami. Itu adalah tugas ku sebagai prajurit. Namun mengingat beliau sendiri yang melarang kami,jadi kuberikan tugas ini padamu"

"Tenang saja Abeoji. Aku pasti akan melindunginya" ucapnya mantap.

Mendengar ucapan tegas milik pemuda bernama Kyuhyun pun,mereka berdua mulai pamit dan tak lupa menundukan kepalanya kea rah pemuda manis itu. Meskipun pemuda itu berusia lebih muda dari mereka,tetapi jabatannya sebagai Pangeran Istana tentu saja membuat mereka wajib mematuhi Peraturan bersikap dan kesopanan dalam istana yang telah menaungi hidup mereka selama ini.

"Ayo min. Kita pergi sekarang"

"Tidak ada jalan keluar Kyuhyun-ah. Semua jalan kulihat sudah tertutup oleh api. Nampaknya musuh istana sangat cerdas kali ini"

Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum menatap Pangeran yang merangkap menjadi kekasihnya tengah memasang ekspresi putus asa di hadapannya. Namun sedetik kemudian,ia pun langsung menggendong tubuh mungil itu dan membawanya menuju jalur lain.

"Kita akan pergi melewati lorong bawah tanah tempat istana menyimpan hasil tambang"

"Apa kau yakin?" ucap Pemuda manis itu.

"Apa kau tidak percaya padaku?" Kyuhyun menyahut pertanyaan Sungmin dengan nada sedikit kesusahan. Bayangkan saja,tubuhnya terus berlari dengan sangat kencang dengan keadaan menggendong kekasihnya yang berada di punggungnya itu.

"Aku selalu percaya padamu Kyu"

"Saat seperti ini kita memang harus saling percaya satu sama lain Min. Usahakan keringatmu tidak menetes dan terjatuh di tanah. Itu akan memicu terjadinya ledakan disini"

"Benarkah? Tapi aku tidak pernah tau jika ayah memasang sebuah pemicu yang akan mengakibatkan sebuah ledakan"

"Tidak. Bukan ayahmu yang memasangnya. Tapi musuh. Mereka tau kita pasti akan melewati jalur ini"

"Lalu kenapa kau melewati jalur ini Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin. Sepertinya ia sudah mulai panic.

"Karna aku jenius" ucapnya mantap.

"Jawaban macam apa itu? Aku tau kau jenius,tapi-"

"Aku sudah memasang ranjau tepat di markas musuh yang sudah menempati Negara ini beberapa minggu yang lalu. Jika mereka berani meledakkan tempat ini,aku pun dapat memerintahkan para temanku untuk melepas ranjau di markas mereka. Aku mencium gelagat musuh yang tidak beres saat aku menjadi mata-mata disana. Aku pun sudah membangun sebuah terowongan rahasia yang akan membawa kita langsung menuju Hutan Hanjeon. Semuanya kulakukan jika ini semua terjadi. Dan dugaanku pun benar dengan adanya persitiwa ini,bukan?"

Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum puas mendengar penjelasan pengawal setia sekaligus kekasih tercintanya itu. Sedari awal ia memang sudah mengetahui bahwa Kyuhyun adalah seorang Pengawal pribadi miliknya yang terkenal Jenius dan seorang ahli strategi.

"Kau memang yang terbaik Kyu"

.

.

.

.

.

"Tunggulah disini Min. Aku akan segera kembali" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mencium kening Sungmin.

"Jangan. Kumohon jangan. Aku takut jika kau tidak akan kembali"

"Tenang saja. Kau tau bukan,jika aku adalah orang yang tangguh dan jenius?" Kyuhyun tidak bermaksud menyombongkan diri,namun ia sendiri sedang meyakinkan Sungmin agar ia dapat pergi ke medan perang dan melaksanakan tugasnya.

"Persetan dengan itu semua. Kuperintahkan kau untuk tidak terjun dalam perang kali ini" Perintah Sungmin telak sambil mengayunkan tangannya kea rah Kyuhyun, namun tak dapat dipungkiri kini matanya terlihat menyiratkan kesedihan yang mendalam.

"Maafkan hamba yang mulia. Ini tugas Negara dan hamba harus melaksanakannya. Percayalah jika hamba akan kembali dan membawa anda menuju tempat yang jauh lebih aman"

"Kubilang tidak!"

"Maafkan aku min. Tapi aku akan tetap pergi untuk bertarung. Sebagai janji aku akan kembali,peganglah belati ini. Seranglah siapapun yang hendak menyerangmu ketika aku tak ada" Kyuhyun pun memberikan belatinya kepada Sungmin dan mulai berlari menjauh saat mendengar dentuman keras kembali terdengar pada wilayah istana.

"KYUHYUUUNNN"

.

.

.

.

.

Hujan kini mulai mereda setelah puas mengguyur wilayah Hanseong selama setengah hari penuh. Hari sudah mulai gelap,tidak ada pencahayaan sedikitpun di tengah hutan yang kini tengah menjadi tempat persembunyian seorang namja manis yang tengah meringkuk kedinginan. Ia takut,sangat amat takut. Tapi dalam dirinya,ia terus dan terus menggumamkan sebuah doa yang ia harap akan didengar oleh tuhannya. Lama sekali ia terduduk dibalik balok kayu besar yang menghalangi pandangan siapapun terhadapnya. Tempat persembunyian yang sederhana namun cukup rahasia. Pemuda bernama Kyuhyun memang pemuda yang penuh dengan perhitungan meskipun dengan pemikirannya yang simple.

"Aku takut. Aku mau mencari Kyuhyun saja"

Dengan segenggam belati ditangannya,ia terus berjalan menelusuri gelapnya hutan seorang diri. Tak jarang ia mendengar suara lolongan serigala yang tak bisa dipungkiri dapat membuat bulu kuduknya meremang.

"Kyu? Kyuhyun-ah? Kau dimana?" Ia terus dan terus menggumamkan nama kekasihnya untuk mengusir rasa ketakutannya ditengah hutan seorang diri.

SREKK..SREEKK ! Sungmin pun mulai waspada terhadap bunyi itu. Ia terus melihat ke arah sekelilingnya dengan gerakan yang sangat gelisah.

SREKK! SREKK! DRAPP..DRAPP.. !

Namun suara itu terdengar semakin keras dan keras saat ia merasa sepertinya arah itu sedang menuju ke tempatnya. Langkahnya semakin mundur dan tak lupa tubuhnya yang tengah bergetar hebat sambil mengenggam erat belati ditangannya. Rasa mencekam yang mengerikan. Rasanya lebih baik kau mati saat itu juga daripada merasakan perasaan ini lebih lama. Perasaan mencekam yang membuatmu begitu tertekan.

'Jadilah pemuda pemberani min. Itulah takdirmu' Tiba-tiba suara milik Kyuhyun terdengar begitu nyaring dalam ingatannya.

"Apa aku bisa Kyuhyun-ah?" Tanyanya pada seseorang meskipun ia tau jika pertanyaannya tidak akan ada yang menjawab. Namun sedetik kemudian,meski dengan perasaan ragu Sungmin pun mulai memberanikan diri untuk menemui sosok itu. Sedikit memantapkan hati dan mulai berlari dan berlari. Seakan menantangnya untuk bertarung dalam kegelapan.

'Tidak apa. Aku sudah diajari cara bertarung oleh Kyuhyun' Batinnya.

Semakin lama rasa takutnya terkikis dan hilang entah kemana. Ia mulai yakin dengan apa yang akan ia lakukan. Digenggamnya semakin erat belati itu. Ia percaya,bahwa Kyuhyun akan selalu melindunginya.

'Itu dia!'

Meskipun gelap,namun Sungmin dapat melihat siluet manusia yang tengah berlari dan bersembunyi dari satu pohon ke pohon berikutnya. 'Dia memakai baju putih. Itu baju kebangsaan milik musuh. Tapi kenapa ia bersembunyi? Apa dia sedang tertangkap oleh pasukanku?' Batinnya.

Tanpa berbasa basi lebih lama,Sungmin pun langsung berlari kearahnya dan siap untuk menghunuskan belati kearah sosok itu. Seakan mengerti dengan pergerakan Sungmin,sosok itu membalikan badannya dan..

JLEBB! Sosok itu terlambat melindungi diri sendiri saat serangan tiba-tiba yang ia dapat dari belakang. Belati itu tepat menancap didadanya saat ia mencoba membalikan badan dan melihat siapa yang berada di belakang tubuhnya.

"MATI KAU! MATI KAU!" Seperti kesetanan,Sungmin terus menusuk tubuh itu berulang kali sambil menutup matanya erat-erat, hingga akhirnya baju putih yang orang itu gunakan kini berubah menjadi warna merah dengan bau anyir yang begitu menyengat di indera penciumannya. Sosok itu terjatuh tak bernyawa setelah Sungmin puas menusuknya berulang kali.

"Rasakan itu. Jangan remehkan kekasih Kyuhyun sang ahli strategi istana"

Dia tertawa bangga melihat hasil perbuatan yang baru saja ia lakukan. Ketakutannya seakan sirna saat melihat dirinya berhasil membunuh salah seorang musuh besar istana.

"Jika Kyuhyun kembali,aku akan menunjukan hasil ini padanya" Ujarnya bangga.

Sungmin sedikit menundukan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah seseorang yang baru saja ia bunuh. Hutan memang sangat gelap,namun entah mengapa tiba-tiba secercah cahaya rembulan membantunya untuk mempertajam lagi pandangannya pada sosok yang sudah ia bunuh dengan belati milik kekasihnya. Detik itu juga,tubuhnya terjatuh. Ia tak kuat menahan berat tubuhnya yang entah kenapa terasa begitu berat saat melihat siapa sebenarnya sosok yang ada dihadapannya itu.

"Kyu- kyuhyun..? kau.. kyu.. aku"

Tangan Sungmin bergetar saat ia mencoba untuk menyentuh wajah tampan yang berkulit putih itu. Rasanya saat itu juga ia merasa bahwa jiwa yang ada diraganya seakan menguar saat merasakan tidak adanya lagi kehangatan dalam sosok itu. Tangannya bergetar hebat saat ia merasakan dinginnya tubuh milik seseorang yang ia kenal sebagai kekasihnya tengah terbujur kaku dalam posisi matanya yang masih terbuka lebar. Tangannya ia tengadahkan untuk melihat betapa kotornya perbuatan yang baru saja ia lakukan. "A- aku.. membunu—bunuh—aku.. pembunuh?"

Ia sepertinya melupakan tugas berbahaya lainnya yang sedang dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun adalah seorang ahli strategi dan tak jarang ia sendiri yang selalu mempraktekan strategi gilanya pada dirinya sendiri tanpa ada rasa bimbang sedikit pun. Dia memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang mata-mata dan menyusup ke daerah musuh untuk mencari informasi yang akan menghancurkan dinding pertahanan mereka sehingga ia memakai jubah kebangsaan yang menjadi ciri khas Negara yang tengah menyerang istana mereka.

Sungmin terdiam. Ia hanya mampu memandangi tubuh kaku itu dengan perasaan kacau. Rambutnya yang sedari tadi ia tarik,kini benar-benar lusuh layaknya orang yang tak terawat. Matanya kini sembab karna sedari tadi pula ia hanya mampu menangisi kekasihnya yang mati ditangannya sendiri. Ia frustasi,ia putus asa. Dia bimbang akan kemana lagi ia hidup jika pegangan hidupnya justru pergi karna perbuatan bodoh miliknya sendiri. Entah bisikan setan darimana,Sungmin langsung menempatkan belati yang masih berada digenggamannya tepat didepan dada dimana letak jantungnya berada. "Tuhan,aku adalah seorang manusia pendosa yang bodoh dan hina. Aku paham,apapun yang kulakukan takkan pernah bisa dimaafkan olehmu"

Ucapan Sungmin terhenti. Ia kembali menitikan airmatanya ketika melihat darah yang mengalir di belati itu. Darah milik seseorang yang sangat ia cintai. "Aku rela jika dikehidupanku mendatang aku tak di beri kebahagiaan sedikitpun olehmu ya tuhan. Tukarkanlah segala kebahagiaan ku untuk Kyuhyun di kehidupan kami berikutnya. Jadikan ia manusia paling bahagia di dunia. Dan jadikanlah aku manusia yang penuh derita untuk menebus semuanya"

Dan setelah itu,Sungmin menusukkan belati itu tepat di jantungnya. Hingga semuanya terasa gelap. Hanya ada kegelapan yang berada disekelilingnya.

'_**Hingga di kehidupan berikutnya. Semoga kau selalu bahagia'**_

++-Saranghae Geudaenikkayo-++

_**SEOUL,2012**_

Udara Seoul hari ini begitu dingin dan nyaris mencapai suhu minus 6,4 derajat Celcius. Lalu lintas berubah menjadi senggang tidak seramai seperti hari biasanya. Mereka berpikir,hanya orang bodoh yang ingin melaksanakan aktivitasnya di hari sedingin itu. Namun kedua orang yang tengah bergumul diatas ranjang itu memiliki pandangan yang berbeda. Tubuh mereka berkeringat deras seiring pergerakan tubuh mereka yang semakin mengganas.

"Oughh. .Kyuhh.. therehh.. shhh..lagi kyuhhh.."

Namja tampan yang berada diatas tubuh polos itu pun hanya dapat menyeringai saat melihat orang yang berada dibawahnya tengah mendesah hebat karna service-nya yang memuaskan.

"Apa kau menyukainya?" Tanya orang itu sambil terus menggenjot pinggulnya.

"Sangathh.. oughh.. kyuhhh.. lagihh"

"As your wish chagi.. oughh.."

Mendengar permintaan dari salah satu partner sex nya itu,namja yang dipanggil dengan sebutan Kyu pun semakin brutal memaju mundurkan pinggulnya sambil menciumi,menjilat dan menghisap kulit leher namja imut dibawahnya.

"Ahhhghh.. akuhhh.. cummm.."

"Ber..bersama chagihh.. ohhh .. shit.."

"ARGGGHH akuhhh-"

CROTT! Dengan deras sperma Kyu memasuki lubang milik namja yang berada dibawahnya membuat hole miliknya jadi lebih becek dari sebelumnya. Dada mereka terlihat bergerak naik turun setelah puncak kenikmatan yang mereka dapatkan entah yang keberapa kalinya.

"Ahh…" desahnya saat merasakan perutnya seakan penuh karena sperma Kyu yang terlalu banyak memenuhi holenya.

Dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya,Kyu pun bangkit dari atas tubuh itu dan memakai bajunya dengan cepat.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Bukan urusanmu. Cepat pakai bajumu dan pergi dari apartement ku sekarang. Atau ku panggil satpam untuk mengusirmu"

"Tapi Kyu,aku-"

"Kau tuli eoh? Pergi sekarang!" Bentak namja bernama Kyu itu.

Namja imut itu terdiam sambil mengepal erat tangannya. Dengan cepat ia pun memakai kembali pakaiannya "Kau memang brengsek!" umpatnya.

Sedangkan Kyu hanya bisa tersenyum penuh kemenangan setalah melihatnya pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

Namja tampan itu berjalan dengan angkuhnya dijalanan Seoul yang licin akibat guyuran hujan yang tak henti-hentinya selama seharian penuh. Beberapa pandangan baik dari wanita maupun pria terlihat begitu memuji ketampanan yang ia miliki. Hidupnya memang sangat tercukupi dan menyenangkan. Memiliki wajah tampan,Kaya raya,Jenius dan meskipun dikenal Playboy siapapun masih nekat dan berani untuk mendekatinya. Tidak hanya itu,ia pun sekarang sudah memiliki seorang istri yang cantik dan sexy bernama Victoria. Namun karna ia merasa pelayanan istrinya yang kurang memuaskan,ia pun bermaksud untuk mencari mangsa diluar dan setelah itu ia akan mencampakannya begitu saja. Kali ini,ia tengah melangkahkan kakinya menuju apartement miliknya yang berada di Cheonan. Apartement yang ia tinggali bersama istrinya,Victoria.

"Aku pulang~" Teriaknya dengan sangat kencang.

Namja tampan itu memang sudah terbiasa berteriak saat dirinya sudah berada didalam rumah setelah pergi bermain-main sebentar untuk yahhh You-Know-What-I-Mean.

"Kyuhyun-ah? Kau sudah pulang?"

"Umma? Kenapa datang lagi?"

Yeoja paruh baya yang baru saja dipanggil dengan sebutan umma pun langsung menarik tubuh Kyuhyun dan mendudukannya diatas sofa panjang yang dibeli Kyuhyun dua tahun yang lalu dengan menggunakan uang-nya sendiri.

"Ngengg.. Duar! Dorrr.. Dorr! Serang terus kapten!"

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya melihat pemandangan aneh yang ada dihadapannya. Seorang namja manis tengah memegang mobil-mobilan di tangan kirinya sedangkan di tangan kanannya tengah memegang sebuah mainan pesawat terbang kemudian saling menabraknya satu sama lain. 'Bocah gila itu lagi? Kenapa umma harus membawanya lagi ke sini?' Ucapnya dalam hati.

"Kyuhyun-ah bagaimana? Apa kau sudah memikirkannya?"

"Memikirkan apa? Tidak ada yang aku pikirkan selain Uang,Bercinta dan PSP" Ujarnya dengan santai.

Kedua orang tua yang mendengar ucapan anaknya yang begitu frontal pun tak urung hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat perilaku anaknya yang terlalu bebas.

"Jangan katakan jika kau bermain lagi diluar Kyu?" Yeoja cantik yang tengah duduk disamping Kyu pun mulai mendekatkan dirinya dan mengenggam erat tangan suaminya.

"Tidak Vic. Maksudku bercinta itu tentu saja denganmu. Jangan khawatir" Kyuhyun menjawab dengan ekspresi santainya. Tentu saja ucapannya barusan hanyalah sebuah kebohongan belaka.

"Aghhh sudahlah. Bagaimana dengan jawabanmu Kyu?" Sekarang Namja paruh baya yang sedari tadi diam dan duduk disamping namja manis itu pun ikut bertanya.

"Jawaban apa? Aku tidak tau?"

"Anak seperti dia tak perlu ditanya lagi. Kau sudah HARUS mau menikahi Sungmin"

JDERRR! Bagaikan tersambar petir disiang bolong, seorang Kyuhyun baru saja mendengar kabar yang lebih baik dia mendengar kabar bahwa dompetnya hilang daripada harus menikah dengan seorang namja terlebih lagi dia Autis. Ingat,dia autis!

"Lelucon macam apa itu? apa kalian ingin memalukan keluarga Cho yang terhormat?" Tolak Kyuhyun telak.

"Bukan begitu Kyu. Mengertilah. Anak ini adalah amanat untuk kami Kyu. Orang tuanya yang juga sahabat umma baru saja meninggal dan dia sebatang kara disini. Kami tidak bisa terus menjaganya. Kau tau kan bahwa kami harus sering pergi dari satu Negara ke Negara lain?"

"Kalau begitu kenapa kalian menyanggupinya? Lagipula aku sudah mempunyai Vic!" Walaupun Kyuhyun sering mencampakan Victoria tapi jujur saja,dia juga mencintai Victoria yang telah menjadi kekasihnya dari ia berada di Senior High Scholl hingga sekarang menjadi istrinya.

"Tapi Victoria sudah menyetujuinya. Dia tidak keberatan" Ucap namja paruh baya yang dikenal sebagai appa dari pemuda bernama Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau gila Vic?"

Yeoja cantik itu pun menundukan kepalanya. Sejujurnya ia sangat tidak rela jika harus membagi seseorang yang begitu ia sayangi pada orang lain. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi,orang tua Kyuhyun terus mendesak Victoria hingga akhirnya ia pun mengalah. "Be—begitulah Kyu"

"AISHHH.. Dunia sudah menjadi gila" Teriaknya sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan kasar.

Namja manis yang tengah bermain itu pun tiba-tiba menjatuhkan mainannya dan kemudian berdiri dari posisi duduknya. "Minnie pingin pipis~ Minnie pingin pipis umma" Rengeknya pada umma Kyuhyun.

'MWO? Dia memanggil umma ku dengan sebutan umma?' Kyuhyun mendelik melihat namja manis yang sekarang tengah mencoba untuk melepas celananya.. 'Apa-apaan dia? Apa dia sedang menggodaku?'

"Jangan lepas disini chagia. Minta saja pada Kyuhyun untuk mengantarkanmu"

"MWO? Memangnya aku babysitter-nya eoh?"

Kyuhyun terus membelalakan matanya kea rah Sungmin berharap namja manis itu meringkuk ketakutan dan berniat kabur darinya. Sepertinya usahanya berhasil,namja itu sedikit ketakutan dan beringsut untuk bersembunyi dibelakang punggung umma Kyuhyun. "Minnie takut.. Kyunnie melototiku umma"

"YA! Dasar tukang ngadu. Diam kau!" Hardiknya dengan kasar.

Tetapi sedetik kemudian Kyuhyun pun menatap tajam kea rah Sungmin. Bukan,bukan untuk menakutinya. Tetapi lebih tepat untuk melihat lekuk tubuhnya lebih jelas. 'Hmm.. tubuhnya mulus juga.. Sepertinya tubuhnya menyenangkan untuk ku ajak bermain'

**#TBC/DELETE?#**

**Perkenalkan,ini adalah FF kedua saya yang pernah saya publish di FB. Menurut saya,sambutan di FB lumayan memuaskan saat saya publish FF ini. Semoga FF ini bisa sama menghiburnya dengan para penduduk FF. net sekalian. Saya akan update jika review awalnya sudah mencapai 60. Follow me : Im_YesungWife**

**Mind to review? ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Our Second Life

:Genre:

Romance, Drama

:Length:

Series

:Rate:

T

:Warning:

Boys Love,YAOI

:Summary:

Inilah kehidupan kedua mereka! Kyuhyun seorang Playboy tampan nan sombong yang sangat suka bercinta kini harus menerima kenyataan bahwa kedua orang tuanya akan segera menikahkannya dengan seorang namja manis namun AUTIS dan sangat mengganggu. "Sepertinya tubuhnya menyenangkan untuk ku ajak bermain".

::Disclaimer::

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin itu saling memiliki. Tapi Sungmin juga milik saya. Yang jelas mereka milik Tuhan,orang tua,nenek,kakek dan sapa aja dah.. Saya hanya pinjam nama. Saya hanyalah yeoja yg Fujoshi dan seorang pecinta M-Preg akut

**DON'T LIKE DONT READ . Yang ga suka YAOI tinggal cabut aja dah. Gampang kan?**

**NO COPAST! NO BASH!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Drapp..Drapp.. Bunyi langkah kaki yang terkesan amat berisik itu terdengar menggema ke setiap sudut ruangan mewah milik namja tampan bernama Cho yang tengah terduduk santai di sofa empuknya. Sedari tadi ia hanya mampu memijit pelipisnya yang sedikit merasakan pening saat melihat sosok manis itu tengah berlari mengelilingi ruangan dimana tempat ia berada sambil mengangkat sebuah pesawat mainan ke atas. Dia benar-benar menyesal telah menyetujui permintaan kedua orang tuanya agar namja manis itu tinggal bersamanya dengan alasan agar ia dapat beradaptasi lebih kepada pemuda manis bernama Lee Sungmin.

"Nguingg.. Nguinggg.. Dududududu bragghh.." Serunya sambil menabrakan pesawat mainan itu pada dinding rumah Cho.

"Arghhh rumahku~ YA! Kau membuat dindingnya tergores. Kau akan menghancurkannya kalau begitu bodoh!" Teriaknya saat melihat sebuah goresan kecil pada dinidng rumahnya. Kentara sekali jika uri Cho begitu menjaga rumahnya ini hanya karna sebuah goresan. Padahal tinggal di cat ulang saja goresan itu pasti sudah tak terlihat. Memang dasarnya ia pelit,mungkin?

"Biarin. Weeeee~. Buaghh.. DORRR..DORRR!" Jawabnya hingga akhirnya ia melanjutkan kegiatannya kembali.

"Aishh YA! Argghh aku akan gila sebentar lagi" ucapnya sambil menutup kedua telinganya saat mendengar suara berisik yang ditimbulkan oleh sang namja manis bernama Sungmin. "Min. Duduk!" Perintahnya pada si imut yang tengah bermain dengan mainannya.

"SHIRHEOOOO~" Teriaknya lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"Dasar bocah idiot. Kau-"

"Ada apa sih Kyu? Kenapa kau berisik sekali?" Yeoja cantik nan sexy itu pun kemudian mendekat ke arah suaminya yang tengah menutup telinganya karna berisik dengan suara mengganggu yang ditimbulkan namja yang ia pangil idiot itu.

"Suruh dia diam Vic. Aku pusing~" Suruhnya pada yeoja bernama Vic itu.

"Arraseo"

Vic pun kemudian mulai menjauh dari tempat suaminya dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Sungmin yang ternyata sekarang tengah mendudukan dirinya diatas permadani mahal milik Kyuhyun. Lelah sehabis bermain,mungkin?

"Apa kau tidak bisa diam?" Tanya Vic pada Sungmin sambil menarik satu mainannya.

Merasa ada yang mengganggu acara bermainnya,Sungmin pun segera beranjak dari posisi duduknya dan mencoba mengambil kembali mainannya. Namun sayang,Vic saat ini tengah menengadahkan mainan itu ke atas maupun segala arah saat Sungmin mencoba mengambilnya.

"Kembaliin mainan minnie~ Ahjumma beli sendiri saja~" Ucapnya saat mencoba mengambil mainannya dari tangan Vic sambil melompat-lompat tak jelas.

"Berjanjilah jika kau akan diam,dasar pabbo"

"Shirheo~ Ahjumma saja yang diam"

"YA! Aku ini masih muda,jangan panggil aku ahjumma. Dasar idiot" Jawabnya sambil menoyor kepala Sungmin hingga membuat tubuh Sungmin sedikit terhuyung ke belakang.

"Argghh~ Ahjumma jahat. Dasar nenek sihir" Merasa tak terima karna nyaris dibuat terjatuh,Sungmin pun berniat membalas perbuatan Vic dengan cara mendorong tubuhnya ke belakang. Dan bagaimana hasilnya? Tentu saja tubuh Vic berhasil mencium kerasnya lantai rumah atas perbuatan tiba-tiba yang dilakukan oleh Sungmin.

"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh?" Tak terima istrinya didorong,Kyuhyun pun segera mendekat ke arah Vic dan membantunya berdiri.

"Ahjuma jahat Kyunnie~ Dia menyentuh kepala minnie. Minnie tidak suka"

"Seharusnya kau diam dan terima saja semua perlakuan yang diberikan padamu. Bukannya kau bodoh dan idiot?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada keras ke arah Sungmin.

"Minnie tidak bodoh. Minnie Cuma mau mainan minnie" Tunjuknya pada sebuah mainan yang masih digenggam oleh Vic.

"Aisshh~ Kau itu harus mematuhi semua peraturan disini. Jika kau tidak mau,kau bisa pergi dari rumah ini dan bawa semua mainan menjijikanmu itu!"

Sungmin pun terdiam. Kakinya sedikit ia hentak-hentakan dan bibirnya ia kerucutkan seakan menggambarkan betapa kesalnya sang namja manis itu terhadap dua sosok dihadapannya sekarang.

"Kyunnie appo~" Rengek Vic pada Kyuhyun sambil bergelayut di salah satu lengannya dan setelah itu beralih memeluk tubuh tegap milik suaminya.

"Jinjja? Mau ku pijat?"

Vic pun menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar penawaran dari sang suami. Wajahnya sedikit ia sembunyikan di ceruk leher Kyuhyun. "Sepertinya bajuku kotor Kyu" Ucapnya sambil menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas dan menatap wajah Kyuhyun dengan lekat.

"Hmm begitu. Kalau begitu belilah yang baru saja Chagi" Jawabnya sambil menghirup aroma Strawberry yang menguar dari dalam tubuh istrinya. Kyuhyun memang suka sekali dengan parfum beraroma strawberry yang digunakan istrinya. Begitu sexy dan elegan,pikirnya.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu berikan aku uang untuk membelinya Kyu"

Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya pun hanya dapat mengangguk-angguk paham dengan permintaan istrinya. Dengan cepat ia pun mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari dalam dompetnya.

"3 juta cukup?" Tanyanya pada sang istri yang tentu saja jumlahnya lebih dari cukup jika sekedar ingin membeli sebuah pakaian.

Mata Victoria berbinar seketika melihat jumlah uang yang dipegang oleh suaminya. Sambil tersenyum dengan manis,ia pun mengambil uang itu dan mencium singkat bibir tebal suaminya. "Sangat cukup Kyu~ Gamsahamnida Yeobo" ucapnya dengan suara sedikit dibuat se Sexy mungkin di telinga Kyuhyun.

Karna melihat kesempatan yang terbuka lebar itu,Kyuhyun pun langsung menjilat telinga Vic bermaksud untuk menggodanya sebentar. "Ahh..shh" Tak urung kegiatannya itu membuat Vic sedikit mendesah dibuatnya.

"Kyunnie sama ahjumma lagi apa sih?" Ahh sepertinya pasangan yang sedang asik bermesraan itu telah melupakan kehadiran seorang namja manis yang sedari tadi tengah melihat kegiatan mereka dengan intens.

"Diam saja kau. Dasar bocah idiot" Jawab Vic sambil mengibas-ngibaskan uangnya di depan wajah Sungmin.

"Minnie kan Cuma tanya" ucapnya sambil menghentakan kakinya dengan keras.

"Masa bodo. Hanya orang gila yang mau meladeni hidupmu. Sudah dulu ne Kyu~ Aku ingin pergi sebentar dan membeli baju baru. Kau tunggulah aku nanti malam. Akan ku usahakan segera pulang sebelum waktu makan malam tiba"

"Asalkan kau pulang sebelum aku tertidur,aku takkan marah" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada tak kalah menggodanya. Oh jangan lupakan seringai khas yang ia tunjukan kepada Victoria itu.

"Hahaha arraseo. Baiklah aku pergi dulu Kyu. bye~"

Dengan langkah yang terbilang terburu-buru,Victoria pun kemudian segera pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berdua saja dirumah mewah itu. Dengan kenyataan yang menurutnya pahit,Kyuhyun hanya dapat memandang intens sosok Sungmin yang sedari tadi masih menatapnya dengan tampang polosnya itu.

"Tubuhmu bagus ya. Putih dan mulus" Ucap Kyuhyun begitu saja. Benar-benar frontal.

"Jinnja? Lebih bagus mana sama Bunny?" Tanya Sungmin dengan ekspresi bahagianya. Meski tak sepenuhnya paham,tapi sepertinya kata yang baru saja diucapkan Kyuhyun itu seperti sebuah pujian ditelinganya.

"Hah~ Bodohnya aku mengajak orang idiot sepertimu untuk berbicara"

Merasa jenuh,Kyuhyun pun mulai beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Namun belum sampai ia membuka knop pintu itu,tiba-tiba sebuah tangan halus dan juga hangat menyentuh pergelangan tangannya hingga berhasil membuatnya terhenti.

"Kyunnie mau kemana?" Tanyanya dengan suara yang sangat imut.

"Aku mau mencuci pakaian" Jawabnya asal dan malas.

"Kok mencucinya di situ? Emangnya Kyunnie kalau mencuci sukanya di sini ya? Berarti kalau Kyunnie pingin pipis,pipisnya didalem dong? Minnie mau liat ahh~"

"Aishhh menganggu saja. Tidak,tidak! Menjauhlah dari tubuhku,bocah"

"Ihh Minnie itu Cuma mau lihat tau. Awas!" Sedikit memberontak,Sungmin pun mendorong-dorong keras tubuh Kyuhyun agar membuatnya menyingkir sebentar dari pintu kamarnya. "YA! Aku hanya bercanda. Dasar bodoh. Mana ada orang yang mencuci baju di kamar" Sepertinya Kyuhyun patut merutuki ucapannya beberapa menit lalu. Berbohong dengan namja ini benar-benar bukan pilihan yang tepat.

"Berarti Kyunnie bohong dong?" ucapnya sambil mengedipkan matanya berulang kali.

"Ne. Kalau aku memang berbohong,lalu kau mau apa? Menciumku? Memelukku? Atau mau mengajakku bercinta?"

"Eh? Bercinta itu apa?"

"Membuat baby dan juga kawan-kawan sejenisnya" Jawabnya asal dan dengan wajah tanpa dosa sedikitpun.

"Baby? Seperti Minnie ya?"

"Heh maksudmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil memicingkan sebelah matanya.

"Banyak ahjuci ahjumma disana yang bilang sama Minnie kalau minnie itu seperti baby. Minnie itu lucu terus Minnie juga imut" sambil memasang kedua telunjuknya dan menaruhnya disamping pipi chubbynya itu.

Kyuhyun pun memutar bola matanya pertanda ia mulai jengah. Mengajak Sungmin berbicara sama saja seperti mengajak berbicara bocah berumur lima tahun. Tidak mengerti apa-apa dan memiliki suara yang sangat lucu. "Terserah kau saja. Setidaknya buatlah dirimu berguna di rumah ini. Arraseo?"

Sungmin pun menganggukan kepalanya. Sebenarnya ia tidak mengerti sama sekali maksud Kyuhyun itu,tapi dia berusaha menganggukan kepalanya saja daripada Kyuhyun akan marah-marah lagi padanya.

"Kyunnie main yuk sama Minnie?" Tawarnya sambil memberikan satu buah mobil mainan kepada Kyuhyun.

"YA! Mana ada orang tampan,kaya dan juga hebat sepertiku bermain seperti itu denganmu. Bisa-bisa pamorku sebagai Seme terhebat akan menurun. Tapi jika kau mengajakku bermain di ranjang,mungkin aku tidak akan menolak tawaranmu itu"

"Kalau Kyunnie maunya main di kasur sama Minnie, Minnie mau kok. Minnie juga udah sedikit ngantuk pingin bobo"

"Kau itu tidak mengerti ucapanku kan pasti?"

Melihat tingkah Sungmin yang hanya bisa terdiam sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya,Kyuhyun pun kemudian menarik tangannya dan menghempaskan tubuh mungil itu diatas kursi panjang di depan TV tempat dimana ia sering bersantai dengan istrinya.

"Kyunnie mau apa sih?"

"Diam,duduk dan lihat saja dari sana. Aku akan memperlihatkanmu sesuatu"

"Kita mau nonton Tiphi ya Kyunnie? Nonton apahh?"

"Dora dan Emon" ucap Kyuhyun asal sambil memasang beberapa kabel dan kemudian menaruh sebuah CD kedalam CD Player.

"JINJJA? YEEEEEY..YEEEYYY.. Minnie suka sekali nonton Dora. Tapi Emon itu apa Kyunnie?" Tanyanya sambil memeluk boneka bunny nya erat-erat dan memiringkan kepalanya ke samping. Uhh~ imutnya Lee Sungmin ini.

"Hahhhh~ berhentilah bertanya Lee Sungmin"

Setelah selesai memencet tombol pada remote TV-nya,Kyuhyun pun segera memilih untuk duduk di samping Sungmin yang tengah menatap layar TV dengan seriusnya. Kyuhyun pun tak urung sedikit mengeluarkan seringai andalannya saat Film di depannya sudah dimulai.

Di 10 menit awal memang gambar yang terlihat di layar TV hanyalah dua orang namja yang tengah saling berbicara dengan serius sambil menatap lekat satu sama lain. Namun dimenit ke dua puluh,entah apa yang sedang terjadi. Salah satu namja itu mendekat ke arah namja yang sedang duduk disebelahnya dan kemudian mendorongnya hingga terjatuh diatas kasur.

"Hiiii~sereeemm.." Komentar pertama dari Sungmin pun akhirnya keluar setelah terdiam cukup lama.

Sedangkan Cho Kyuhyun yang kini tengah menahan rasa panas di dalam tubuhnya tiba-tiba harus ber sweatdrop ria setelah mendengar komentar dari Sungmin. Sebuah kata Seram saat mereka menonton Film berGenre Hard YAOI 21+ benar-benar membuat Kyuhyun harus lebih bersabar dengan Sungmin. Padahal ia tak sabar untuk segera membawa Sungmin ke atas ranjang dan mencicipi tubuh mulusnya itu.

"Hiiii~ ahjuci itu jahat. Ahjuci itu mau makan ahjuci yang dibawahnya" Koment Sungmin setelah melihat adegan saat sang seme menindih tubuh sang uke dan kemudian menghisap kulit lehernya sambil menggigit pelan hingga meninggalkan bekas merah di ceruk leher jenjangnya itu.

"Hey.. Heyy.. Mereka itu sedang bercinta. Kau tau? Kau harus bisa seperti itu jika ingin masih berada di rumah ini. Kau harus bisa melayaniku"

"Eh? Kyunnie lagi ngomong apa sih?"

"Maksudku,kau harus-"

"Minnie- eomma datang untuk menjengukmu chagi"

Tiba-tiba ia mendengar sebuah suara yang sudah ia kenal dengan sangat baik dari pintu utama rumahnya sehingga berhasil membuat kalimat yang baru saja ingin ia lontarkan harus kembali pada pita suaranya. Sedikit panik, Kyuhyun pun mencoba berdiri dari posisi duduknya saat mendengar derap langkah yang ia kenal milik eomma-nya kini semakin dekat saja ke arah dimana tempat ia berada sekarang. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun pun mencabut paksa semua kabel yang menancap di TV yang baru saja ia beli dua minggu yang lalu tanpa berpikir untuk mematikannya terlebih dahulu. Jika pun rusak,bukankah si Kaya Kyuhyun masih mampu membelinya lagi?

"Oemma~ Bogoshippo" Sungmin pun merentangkan kedua tangannya dan setelah itu memeluk tubuh seorang yeoja paruh baya yang baru saja ia panggil oemma.

"Kau sedang apa chagi? Sudah makan?"

"Tadi Minnie baru liat Tiphi,oemma. Terus Kyunnie juga bilang kalau Minnie harus bisa -"

"Huwaaaa Sungmin... Apa kau tak ingin membeli Ice Cream? Coba lihat,disana ada penjual Ice Cream. Cepat pergilah sebelum penjualnya pergi" Mengerti apa yang akan Sungmin katakan,Kyuhyun pun segera memotong ucapan Sungmin dan segera mendorong tubuh mungil itu sambil memberikannya uang sebesar 1000 won.

"Minnie kan -"

"Iya kau Minnie Mouse. Sana cepat pergi. Ppaliwa" Usirnya pada Sungmin sambil menyeka keringat yang mulai muncul disekitar pelipisnya.

"Tadi Sungmin ingin bilang apa Kyu?" Tanya sang Yeoja paruh baya itu pada Kyuhyun.

"Hahaha tidak ada kok Umma"

.

.

.

Namja tampan itu sedari tadi begitu uring-uringan mengingat kejadian tadi pagi sebelum ia berangkat menuju kampusnya. Bagaimana bisa ia bertahan setelah memandikan seorang namja manis yang sekarang menumpang hidup di rumahnya. Bisa kalian bayangkan betapa tersiksanya namja bernama Kyuhyun itu saat melihat si namja manis bernama Sungmin memaksanya untuk memandikan dan menggosok punggungnya saat mandi. Walaupun Sungmin tidak sepenuhnya naked (karna perintah ia sendiri) dan masih menggunakan celana dalam Micky Mousenya,tetapi dengan melihat lekuk tubuhnya tanpa pakaian yang menutupi leher hingga pinggulnya tentu saja membuat sesuatu yang berada di bawahnya menjadi Turn On. Dan dia terpaksa harus dapat menahan hasratnya mengingat kedua orang tuanya masih menginap di rumahnya sedari kemarin.

"Kyu,gwaenchana?" Tanya salah seorang teman dekatnya.

"Nan gwaenchana Wookie-ah" Ucapnya lesu.

"Kelihatannya kau sama sekali tidak bersemangat hari ini. Ada apa? Apa kau tidak mendapatkan jatah dari istrimu?" Seorang namja yang juga duduk disebelahnya itu pun tak urung ikut bertanya saat melihat sahabatnya itu tak henti-hentinya menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat.

"Jika pun aku tidak mendapatkannya,aku masih bisa pergi mencari yang lain atau mungkin saja aku bisa menculik Wookie-mu hyung"

"ANDWAEE" Jawab sang namja berkepala besar itu sambil memeluk erat namja mungil yang sebelumnya terlebih dahulu bertanya.

"Isshh lepaskan aku Hyung. Aku sesak,pelukanmu terlalu erat" Ujarnya sambil memberontak dalam pelukan namja itu.

"Hehehe mianhae chagi"

Namja mungil bernama Wookie itu pun hanya dapat memutar bola matanya melihat Namjachingunya kembali bertingkah aneh dihadapannya. "Sebagai temanmu ini kau itu seharusnya-.. Eh?" Belum selesai ia melanjutkan ucapannya,Wookie sedikit tertegun melihat sesuatu di balik pintu yang sedari tadi mengintip tidak jelas dari sana. Matanya sedikit ia sipitkan dan jangan lupakan dahinya yang berkerut melihat sesuatu yang tengah bersembunyi dibalik pintu ruangan dimana ia berada sekarang.

"Noemu Kyeopta" Ucapnya tiba-tiba.

"Gamsahamnida chagi" Jawab Yesung malu-malu sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Bukan kau Hyung,tapi-"

"KYYYUUUNNIIEE~~"

DEG! 'Omo.. Suara itu..' Mendengar seseorang tengah memanggil namanya,Kyuhyun pun kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sumber suara dan..

"HUWAAAAA" Teriaknya setelah melihat sosok yang tengah memanggilnya barusan.

Sosok namja yang sangat manis itu tengah berdiri dihadapannya dengan hanya mengenakan kemeja kebesaran yang ia ketahui bahwa itu adalah miliknya dan celana jeans ketat yang sangat pendek. Benar-benar membuat Kyuhyun terkejut atau membuatnya horny?

"Ba-bagaimana bisa kau ada di sini? Ini kampus Miinnnnnn" Ucapnya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan bahu si namja manis itu.

"Hehehe Minnie mengikuti Kyunnie waktu jalan kesini. Minnie kan gak suka dirumah sendirian sama ahjumma nenek sihir itu. Liat nihhh,Minnie juga membawa bunny lohhh" Jawabnya sambil menunjukan boneka bunny yang sedari tadi ia peluk.

"Min tapi-"

Belum selesai ucapannya tersampaikan,tiba-tiba seorang dosen mulai memasuki ruangannya dengan disusul beberapa temannya yang berhamburan ikut memasuki ruangan dimana tempat ia berada sekarang.

"Nan Eottokeh?"

**#TBC#**

**Mind to review? No Siders please.. ^^**

**Gamsahamnida.. *bow**


	3. Chapter 3

Our Second Life

:Genre:

Romance, Drama

:Length:

Series

:Rate:

T

:Warning:

Boys Love,YAOI

:Summary:

Inilah kehidupan kedua mereka! Kyuhyun seorang Playboy tampan nan sombong yang sangat suka bercinta kini harus menerima kenyataan bahwa kedua orang tuanya akan segera menikahkannya dengan seorang namja manis namun AUTIS dan sangat mengganggu. "Sepertinya tubuhnya menyenangkan untuk ku ajak bermain".

::Disclaimer::

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin itu saling memiliki. Tapi Sungmin juga milik saya. Yang jelas mereka milik Tuhan,orang tua,nenek,kakek dan sapa aja dah.. Saya hanya pinjam nama. Saya hanyalah yeoja yg Fujoshi dan seorang pecinta M-Preg akut

**DON'T LIKE DONT READ . Yang ga suka YAOI tinggal cabut aja dah. Gampang kan?**

**NO COPAST! NO BASH!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Previous Chapter-**

"KYYYUUUNNIIEE~~"

DEG! 'Omo.. Suara itu..' Mendengar seseorang tengah memanggil namanya,Kyuhyun pun kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sumber suara dan..

"HUWAAAAA" Teriaknya setelah melihat sosok yang tengah memanggilnya barusan.

Sosok namja yang sangat manis itu tengah berdiri dihadapannya dengan hanya mengenakan kemeja kebesaran yang ia ketahui bahwa itu adalah miliknya dan celana jeans ketat yang sangat pendek. Benar-benar membuat Kyuhyun terkejut atau membuatnya horny?

"Ba-bagaimana bisa kau ada di sini? Ini kampus Miinnnnnn" Ucapnya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan bahu si namja manis itu.

"Hehehe Minnie mengikuti Kyunnie waktu jalan kesini. Minnie kan gak suka dirumah sendirian sama ahjumma nenek sihir itu. Liat nihhh,Minnie juga membawa bunny lohhh" Jawabnya sambil menunjukan boneka bunny yang sedari tadi ia peluk.

"Min tapi-"

Belum selesai ucapannya tersampaikan,tiba-tiba seorang dosen mulai memasuki ruangannya dengan disusul beberapa temannya yang berhamburan ikut memasuki ruangan dimana tempat ia berada sekarang.

"Nan Eottokeh?"

.

.

.

"Cepat bersembunyi" Dengan cepat pemuda bernama Kyuhyun itu pun menyembunyikan tubuh mungil nan berisi milik Sungmin dibelakang kursi tempat ia duduk. Beruntung,tempat duduk Kyuhyun yang memang selalu di belakang itu sepertinya memberikan fungsi tersendiri untuknya.

"Kyunnie mau apa sih? Kyunnie kenapahh?" Tanya sang namja manis dengan suara pelan.

"Ssssst... Dakcheol min. Jangan berisik" Jawab Kyuhyun dengan suara nyaris berbisik.

Sedangkan dua manusia yang tengah berada di samping Kyuhyun-Yesung dan Ryeowook- Hanya bisa memasang tampang cengonya melihat sesuatu atau lebih tepatnya seseorang di balik kursi milik Kyuhyun.

"Jangan pandangi dia seperti itu Hyungdeul. Bantu aku saja untuk menutupinya. Rapatkan kursi kalian kemari" Ucap Kyuhyun saat menyadari tatapan aneh dari kedua sahabatnya,sedangkan yang diajak bicara pun hanya dapat mengangguk tidak jelas dan menurutinya tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun.

"Annyeong haseyo yeorobun" Sapa sang dosen botak yang berdiri di depan ruangan sambil mengeluarkan tatapan tajam khas miliknya.

"Annyeong haseyo Kenji Sensei" Seluruh mahasiswa pun menjawab sapaan sang dosen yang memang berasal dari negeri sakura itu dengan nada yang sedikit malas.

"A-Annyeong haseyo" Ucap KyuYeWook dengan nada gelagapan namun kompak.

Pria paruh baya itu pun sedikit berdehem setelah melihat suasana kelas itu menjadi hening. "Bagaimana dengan kabar kalian hari ini? Baik-baik saja dan tak ada kendala,bukan?"

"Neeeee" Jawab seluruhnya dengan nada kompak - lagi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu,hari ini saya akan-"

"Minnieeeee baiiikkkkkk Ahhhjjucciii"

GLEKK!

Merasa seperti ada sadako yang sedang mengawasinya,tiba-tiba Kyuhyun merasa seluruh bulu kuduk nya tengah meremang hebat mendengar suara cempreng dibelakangnya. Tangannya ia ketuk-ketukan diatas meja sambil menatap siaga pada arah pandang teman-temannya yang saat ini tengah menatap ke arahnya. Ah—mungkin lebih tepat sesuatu yang berada di belakangnya.

"Eh siapa itu yang di belakang Cho Kyuhyun-ssi?" Ucap salah seorang namja yang duduk paling depan.

"Sepertinya aku belum pernah melihatnya" Yeoja cantik yang juga duduk berada di rentetan bangku depan pun tak urung mengajukan pernyataannya.

"Siapa dia? Anak baru?"

"Aku rasa mukanya terlalu asing di kampus ini"

Sungmin yang merasa semua orang tengah menatap ke arahnya pun hanya bisa memeluk boneka bunny –nya dengan erat. Matanya ia kedip-kedipkan pertanda tidak mengerti dengan suasana berisik yang sepertinya tengah membicarakannya. Dan bagaimana dengan keadaan Cho Kyuhyun? Oh sepertinya jangan kalian tanyakan keadaan pemuda itu. Cobalah lihat dirinya sekarang. Dia hanya bisa terduduk diam dengan bermandikan keringat dingin di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Siapa dia Cho Kyuhyun-ssi? " Sang dosen yang juga tak kalah bingungnya dari semua mahasiswa disana pun tak urung ikut bertanya sambil menunjuk tubuh Sungmin dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Ah – dia itu anu-"

Sungmin yang melihat Kyuhyun kesusahan dalam menjawab pun hanya dapat terdiam dan menatap punggungnya. Namun sedetik kemudian entah apa yang membuatnya bersemangat,namja manis itu tiba-tiba tersenyum lebar dan..

"Aku Lee Sungminnnnn~ Salam kenallll.. Baik-baik ya sama Minnie" Ucapnya dengan nada imut yang terpancar alami begitu saja.

HENING.

Satu detik..

Lima detik..

Sepuluh detik..

"OMOOOO~ KYEOPTAAAAA" Teriak salah seorang Yeoja cupu yang duduk berada di rentetan bangku paling depan. Begitu besarkah pesona seorang Lee Sungmin hingga yeoja itu mampu membuka suaranya setelah irit berbicara selama 5 semester ini?

"KYAAAA NEOUMU KYEOPTTTTAA. KYUHYUN-SSI KEMARIKAN DIA PADAKU"

"HUWAAAA AKU MAU PELUKKKK"

"YA! Beraninya kau mendahuluiku. Dia itu akan menjadi milikku"

"Sungmin itu punyakuu"

"DIAM KALIAN SEMUA. SUNGMINNNN,MENIKAHLAH DENGANKUUUUU"

"KYAAAA Aku mau cium. Aku mau bawa pulang.. Sungmin sini,,hyaaaa"

Melihat segerombolan manusia yang akan mendekat ke arah mereka,dengan refleks Kyuhyun,Yesung dan Ryeowook pun merentangkan tangannya bermaksud untuk membuat sebuah kubu perlindungan untuk Sungmin. Dan cobalah kalian melihat keadaan mereka bertiga saat ini. Betapa kesulitannya mereka menahan manusia-manusia gila yang tengah meneriakan nama Sungmin.

"Ahjuci sama ahjumma itu lagi apa sih? Mau ngajak Minnie sama Bunny main ya?" Ucapnya saat melihat serbuan dari beberapa manusia yang mencoba menghancurkan pertahanan ketiga orang dihadapannya. Beberapa orang tengah melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arah Sungmin,ada yang berteriak dan bahkan ada yang mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Sungmin.

"Minnie pusing ahh~ Ermmm Minnie mau main aja deh sama Bunny" Dengan tidak mempedulikan usaha Kyuhyun,Yesung dan Wookie yang tengah melindunginya. Namja manis itu pun terduduk di atas lantai sambil bermain dengan boneka Bunny-nya tanpa mempedulikan teriakan dan tindakan anarkis dihadapannya.

"Eoh? Bunyy haus ya? Bunny mau minum cucu?" Ucapnya dengan nada yang sangat lucu khas Lee Sungmin.

Seketika semuanya terdiam. Bahkan sang dosen yang sedari tadi berkicau berharap meminta sedikit perhatian pun kini tak urung ikut mendekat ke arah kerumunan itu bermaksud melihat sesuatu didalamnya.

"Eottokeh? Minnie gak bawa cucu buat Bunny. Minnie juga minum cucu sedikit tadi pagi"

HENING.

Semua manusia yang masih berdiri terpaku disana lebih memlih untuk terdiam dan melihat sebuah drama monolog yang tengah diperankan langsung oleh sanga namja manis kita. Bahkan seorang yang tengah menderita Flu dan batuk berat,kini rela menahan suara nya agar tidak menutupi suara imut Lee Sungmin yang tengah asik mengoceh. Bahkan Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi sibuk menghadang manusia-manusia itu,kini ikut membalikan kepalanya ke belakang demi melihat tingkah konyol milik Lee Sungmin.

"Cuppp..cuupp.. Jebal uljimma.. Arraseo..Arraseo.. Minnie mau beri Bunny cucu tapi jangan nangis lagi ya?" Setelah membelai lembut kepala boneka bernama Bunny,Sungmin pun tiba-tiba mencengkram ujung kemejanya dan menariknya ke atas dengan paksa.

EH? Semua orang kompak memicingkan sebelah matanya. Sedikit bingung memang, namun mereka tetap memilih untuk diam dan menyaksikan drama monolog yang tengah berlanjut dihadapan mereka. Mau apa dia dengan membuka bajunya seperti itu? Kira-kira kalimat itulah yang berada di pikiran mereka saat melihat Lee Sungmin membuka bajunya sebatas perutnya.

'Membuka baju?' Tiba-tiba kesadaran seorang Cho Kyuhyun kembali saat melihat baju itu telah tersingkap sampai batas dadanya sehingga menampakan sesuatu berwarna Pink kecoklatan yang entah mengapa membuat Kyuhyun memikirkan hal lain diluar sana.

"Haaaaaa ANDWAEEEE" Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin dan menarik kemejanya untuk diturunkan kembali seperti semula. Entah apa maksud semua perlakuan Kyuhyun itu. Mungkin dia tidak rela jika ada yang melihat tubuh Sungmin sebelum dirinya mencoba tubuh itu terlebih dahulu atau ia hanya takut akan Turn On di waktu yang tidak tepat? Entahlah! Tanyakan sendiri pada orangnya.

EH?

Seketika semua orang kini bergiliran ikut tersadar saat melihat Kyuhyun yang berada di dekat Sungmin. Dengan adanya Kyuhyun disana itu berarti kubu pertahanan di hadapan mereka sekarang memiliki celah untuk diterobos dan..

"HUWAAAAA AKUUUU INNNGGIINN PEELLUKK"

.

.

.

"Hikss..Hikkss.. Pakaianku compang camping begini" Salah seorang namja berkepala besar itu kini tengah menangisi keadaan nya yang tidak jauh berbeda dari dua namja lain disampingnya.

"Uljimma. Bukan hanya kau,aku juga. Coba liat ini! Bagaimana bisa ada alas sepatu dikepalaku? Memangnya untuk apa salah satu dari mereka membawa seperti ini?" Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi mencoba untuk terdiam pun kini ikut mengeluarkan rasa sedihnya setelah melihat penampilan mereka bak pemulung di kolong jembatan.

Sedangkan sang namja manis yang tengah memeluk Bunny-nya kini hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya dengan amat lucu. Dia bingung dengan penampilan ketiga orang yang berada disekelilingnya.

"Kyu,dia itu siapa sebenarnya?" Tanya Wookie saat melihat Sungmin kembali bermain drama monolog-nya bersama Bunny.

"Orang gila" Jawab Kyuhyun dengan cepat sambil membersihkan tubuhnya.

"YA! Apa maksudmu Cho Kyuhyun?"

"Dia memang gila. Dia susah untuk diatur dan banyak tingkah!"

"Aku juga merasa ada yang aneh dengannya" Ucap Wookie dengan pandangan yang masih tertuju pada Sungmin.

"Maksudmu itu pasti karna tingkah anehnya kan?" Kyuhyun pun bertanya balik pada Wookie yang tengah menatap bingung ke arah Sungmin.

"Ne,begitulah"

"Dia itu Autis. Dia gila. Dia bodoh. Dia tidak tau diri. Dia -"

"Eh? Gila? Mana orang gilanya Kyunnie?" Sambung Sungmin tiba-tiba sambil celingukan kesana dan kemari. Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang melihatnya hanya bisa memutar bola matanya jengah.

"AUTIS? Kau tidak bercanda kan Kyu?" Yesung yang hanya bisa menatap heran ke arah Sungmin pun ikut bertanya pada sang sahabat evil-nya.

"Ne dia agak sedikit terganggu dengan otaknya. Entahlah itu karna sebuah bawaan atau karna sesuatu" Jawab Kyuhyun dengan malas.

"Kasihan sekali dia. Kalau begitu kita harus memperlakukannya dengan baik"

"Terserah. Kalau aku sih malas meladeni bocah gila ini" Sungut Kyuhyun sambil membersihkan badannya yang terlihat seperti bekas injakan seseorang.

"Heh diam kau Evil. Hey Sungmin-ah,berapa umurmu chagi?" Yesung yang begitu penasaran dengan sosok bernama Sungmin pun mencoba mengajaknya berbicara.

Merasa seseorang memanggil namanya,Sungmin pun menengok ke arah Yesung dan menunjukan senyumannya yang amat lebar menampilkan gigi kelincinya yang putih bersih. "Ahjuci tanya sama Minnie?" ucapnya sok dewasa yang tentu saja sama sekali tidak pantas.

"Ne. Aku tanya padamu"

Sungmin yang merasa ditanya soal umur pun kini merentangkan kelima jarinya dan menunjukannya ke arah Yesung. Sedikit mengernyit bingung namun Yesung mengerti arti Sungmin dengan menunjukan kelima jarinya. "Benarkah umurmu masih lima tahun?"

"Minnie masih lima tahun" ucapnya dengan nada yang sangat imut.

"Mana mungkin ada bocah berusia lima tahun bertubuh bongsor sepertimu" Celetuk Kyuhyun dengan asal.

Sungmin terdiam. Tiba-tiba alisnya sedikit ia tautkan dan jari-jarinya ia buka satu persatu pertanda ia tengah menghitung sesuatu saat ini. "EH? Kok Minnie lupa ya sama umur Minnie?" Gumamnya dengan sangat amat pelan.

"Hey.. Kyu,bagaimana bisa dia mengikutimu sampai kampus? Lalu dimana mobil mewah yang selalu kau banggakan itu? Biasanya sehari saja tak membawanya kau bisa mati karna menahan gengsi"

Mendengar itu,Kyuhyun yang merasa disindir pun hanya bisa terdiam dan menatap sendu ke arah jalanan. "Molla~ Tadi pagi entah mengapa ban mobilku kempes padahal malamnya saat aku gunakan untuk membeli makanan masih baik-baik saja" Jawab Kyuhyun sambil menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat.

Sungmin menutup mulutnya dengan cepat. Satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk menutup mulut,satunya lagi untuk memeluk Bunny-nya dengan erat. "Hihihihihi" Tiba-tiba mendengar Kyuhyun berucap seperti itu,Sungmin langsung terkikik geli sambil menutup mulutnya menggunakan salah satu tangannya.

Ketiganya pun tak urung kini menatap ke arah Sungmin dengan serentak. Kyuhyun seperti merasa ada yang aneh dengan kelakuan Sungmin yang tiba-tiba terkikik setelah mendengarnya berucap. Namun sedetik kemudian mulutnya membentuk seperti huruf 'O' saat melihat Sungmin terkikik geli seperti itu. "Jangan katakan kalau kau yang mengempeskan ban mobilku min?" Tanya Kyuhyun kemudian.

Namun Sungmin tak menjawab. Dia hanya bisa terus terkikik geli melihat raut muka Kyuhyun yang kini memerah menahan amarah.

"Heh? Bagaimana bisa?" Sahut Wookie saat melihat Sungmin terkikik dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

Yesung yang sedari tadi terdiam dan berpikir pun kini merasa sedikit ada yang aneh pada diri Sungmin. Dilihatnya tubuh itu dari atas hingga ke bawah "Kau terlalu pintar untuk ukuran anak Autis"

**::My Baby Ming::**

DRAPPPP...DRRAPPPP.. Seorang Cho Kyuhyun dengan tidak sabarnya berjalan menuju sebuah kamar besar yang ia ketahui tengah dihuni oleh kedua orang tuanya. Dirinya kesal mengingat keberadaan Sungmin benar-benar seperti sebuah benalu yang hanya bisa mengambil keuntungan tanpa memberikan keuntungan balik padanya. Tentu saja seorang Cho Kyuhyun amat benci sesuatu yang dinamakan rugi.

"Kyu kau mau kemana?" Suara lembut itu tiba-tiba berhasil menghentikan langkah milik Cho Junior. Dengan cepat tubuhnya ia palingkan ke arah sumber suara yang tengah terdududk manis diatas sofa.

Senyumnya kian merekah ruah melihat seseorang yang tengah ia cari kini berada di hadapannya tanpa harus mencarinya di sekeliling rumah. Dengan cepat ia mendudukan dirinya tepat disamping sang Yeoja paruh baya sambil memandangnya dengan intens.

"Eomma aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu"

Sosok yang dipanggil umma itu pun tersenyum manis melihat tingkah yang terkesan penasaran yang ditunjukan oleh anaknya. Ditutupnya majalah yang sedang ia baca dan kemudian menatap lurus dan penuh cinta pada orang yang amat dia kasihi. "Kau ingin bertanya apa hmm?"

"Ermmmm begini.. Ini tentang Sungmin"

"Sungmin? Ada apa dengannya?" Kening sang umma pun sedikit mengkerut setelah mendengar pertanyaan yang meluncur dari sang aegya.

Kyuhyun pun kini terlihat sedikit gelisah dalam posisi duduknya. Ia sedikit menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sambil meringis tidak jelas. "Sebenarnya umur dia itu berapa oemma? Kenapa dia begitu kekanakan dan sangat menyusahkan?" Tanyanya pada sang oemma.

Oemma Kyuhyun pun tersenyum dengan lembutnya mendengar pertanyaan itu. Tangannya terulur untuk membelai surai kecoklatan milik Cho Kyuhyun yang tengah menatapnya penuh dengan rasa bingung. "Seharusnya kau itu memanggilnya dengan sebutan Hyung"

Mendengar jawaban sang oemma,mata seorang Cho Kyuhyun pun kini membulat tak percaya dengan mulutnya terbuka lebar. "Be—berapa umurnya?"

"Dia sudah 25 tahun"

Mata Kyuhyun semakin membelalak dengan lebarnya. "EHHHHH? Dia dua tahun lebih tua dariku? Aku pikir dia masih berusia 16 tahun?" Ucapnya frontal.

Sang oemma pun terkekeh dengan pelan mendengar ucapan aegya tampan miliknya. "Kau tidak boleh meremehkan dia Kyu" Tuturnya dengan lembut.

"Kenapa?"

"Dia orang yang sangat hebat loh"

Kyuhyun sedikit memicingkan sebelah matanya mendengar ucapan sang oemma. Matanya mencoba mencari kebohongan dibalik manik hitam milik sang oemma namun apa yang ia lihat sekarang sepertinya tak ada sedikitpun sebuah kebohongan yang tersirat dari manik hitam itu. "Maksud oemma?"

"Dulu- oemma pernah bertemu dengan Sungmin"

"Lalu?"

"Tetapi dengan sosok yang berbeda"

" Maksud oemma?"

Eomma Kyuhyun pun menggenggam kedua tangan Kyuhyun dengan erat dan kemudian setelah itu membelai lembut punggung tangan sang aegya di hadapannya. Kyuhyun yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu pun tak urung hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Apa kau tau Kyu? Sungmin itu sebenarnya sudah mempunyai calon tunangan"

"MWO? Apa kau bercanda eomma?"

"Ani. Oemma tidak bercanda. Sudah oemma katakan bahwa Oemma pernah bertemu dengannya dulu kan? Dan kami bertemu saat Sungmin masih dalam sosok sempurna milik-nya. Dagu yang tegap dan terangkat tinggi menandakan tingginya derajat seorang Lee Sungmin dan betapa gagahnya saat ia berjalan melewati seluruh bawahannya"

"Ba-bawahan? Apa Sungmin sehebat itu?"

"Tentu. Bahkan ada satu hal yang tidak kau ketahui Kyu"

"APA ITU? Cepat katakan!"

"Hahaha sabar Kyuhyunnie!"

"Cepatlah oemma!" Paksanya dengan tidak sabaran.

Oemma Kyuhyun pun kemudian tersenyum lembut ke arah anaknya seakan menyiratkan sesuatu yang begitu dalam. Hei,ini bukan acara main tebak-tebakan kan?

"Sebenarnya Lee Sungmin adalah seorang CEO Perusahaan besar di Korea. Sendbill corporation"

Lengkap sudah keterkejutan seorang Cho Kyuhyun detik ini. Kakinya seakan lemas,jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak merasakan sesuatu yang entah kenapa mengalir secara misterius dari dalam tubuhnya.

"Maka dari itu kita harus menjaganya Kyu. Oemma tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang menimpa Sungmin hingga menjadi seperti itu. Tetapi menurut Oemma sepertinya dia hanya sedang tertekan. Tapi inilah yang membuat oemma bingung. Bukankah hidupnya sangat berlimpahan sagala sesuatunya? Orang tua yang sangat menyayanginya,kekasih yang mencintainya dan para bawahan yang menyanjungkannya. Oemma rasa saat ini hidup Sungmin sama sekali tidak aman" Tutur sang oemma panjang lebar.

"Ta,tapi oemma. Autis itu bukannya suatu kelainan yang memang ada sejak lahir atau mungkin selambat-lambatnya itu muncul saat balita. Ba – bagaimana bisa Sungmin berubah menjadi Autis di usia sekarang"

"Oemma juga tidak terlalu paham Kyu"

"Kalau begitu apa Sungmin termasuk orang yang suka mengkonsumsi obat-obatan?"

"Itu pun oemma tidak mengerti Cho Kyuhyun. Bahkan saat pertama kali kami bertemu itu sewaktu ayahnya memberikan Pengalihan kekuasaan Perusahaan Sendbill pada Sungmin. Kami hanya berbicara sebentar. Dan satu kesimpulan yang Oemma dapat sekarang setelah berbincang dengannya adalah Sungmin juga seorang Pria normal"

Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya mampu terdiam setelah mendengar penjelasan itu. Sedetik kemudian dilepaskannya genggaman sang oemma dan pergi menjauh dari tempat dimana ia baru saja berbincang dengan oemmanya.

"Sepertinya ini menarik. Hidupmu ternyata rumit juga Lee Sungmin" Ucapnya sambil menyunggingkan seringai evil yang begitu mengerikan.

"Aku suka. Sepertinya akan ada kejadian menarik. Hmm,baguslah... Hidupku tidak akan terlalu monoton jika begini"

**#TBC#**

A/N: Hmm sepertinya udh mulai aja masalahnya. Tapi ini masih belum masuk Konflik. Baru ucapan selamat datangnya aja. Karna mungkin masih akan disuguhkan KyuMin dan Kyu-Kyu moment lainnya untuk sementara .

Untuk adegan Ming jadi rebutan,saya ambil dari komik yang pernah saya baca. Kalau ga salah My Baby Pet atau Baby Pet chuup me atau apalah pentingnya ada Baby Pet-petnya –"

FF ini mungkin,baru mungkin loh entah pertengahan atau akhir ingin saya coba suguhkan adegan dorrr dorrr atau sedikit kekerasan. Kalau saya bisa and tega sih.

Gimana? Lumayan cepet kan saya updatenya. Tergantung Reviewnya sih. Jika banyak yang mau lanjut,akan saya lanjutkan. Karna saya menulis hanya untuk hobi + membuat banyak orang terhibur dengan karya saya yang gak seberapa.

**SIDERS = Super Slow Update**

**BIG THANKS = Buat reviewers yang sudah berbaik hati memberikan reviewnya pada FF saya. Saya harap semuanya masih berkenan untuk review chap ini. ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(Pemalang , 9 April 2013. 04.40 P.M)**


	4. Chapter 4

Our Second Life

:Genre:

Romance, Drama

:Length:

Series

:Rate:

T

:Warning:

Boys Love,YAOI

:Summary:

Inilah kehidupan kedua mereka! Kyuhyun seorang Playboy tampan nan sombong yang sangat suka bercinta kini harus menerima kenyataan bahwa kedua orang tuanya akan segera menikahkannya dengan seorang namja manis namun AUTIS dan sangat mengganggu. "Sepertinya tubuhnya menyenangkan untuk ku ajak bermain".

::Disclaimer::

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin itu saling memiliki. Tapi Sungmin juga milik saya. Yang jelas mereka milik Tuhan,orang tua,nenek,kakek dan sapa aja dah.. Saya hanya pinjam nama. Saya hanyalah yeoja yg Fujoshi dan seorang pecinta M-Preg akut

**DON'T LIKE DONT READ . Yang ga suka YAOI tinggal cabut aja dah. Gampang kan?**

**NO COPAST! NO BASH!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin hanya bisa duduk di bawah lantai sambil bermain dengan semua mainannya. Kedua orang yang duduk disofa yang tentu saja berada di atas sang namja manis,kini hanya bisa terpaku melihat Sungmin yang tengah asik bermain. Benar-benar seperti orang tua yang sedang memperhatikan bayinya.

"Kyu~" Panggil Victoria dengan nada manja sambil bergelayut di salah satu lengan Kyuhyun.

"Hmm?" Sahut sang namja tampan itu.

"Lihat sini Kyu~" Dengan sedikit memaksa,Vic pun memegang dagu Kyuhyun dan mengarahkannya pada muka cantik nan menyebalkan miliknya.

"Apa? Kau ingin sesuatu Yeobo?" Tanya nya pada sang istri yang tengah merajuk.

"Aku bosan. Akhir-akhir ini kau tidak ada waktu sedikit pun denganku sejak kedatangan Kelinci busuk idiot ini" Ucap Vic dengan nada ketus dan kasar.

"Arraseo. Lalu kau ingin apa hmm?" Kini tangan Kyuhyun mulai sedikit nakal seperti biasanya. Dari menyentuh pipi,hidung,bibir,kini mulai berani menyentuh dua buah dada milik Vic kemudian sedikit memilinnya dari luar dress yang ia kenakan.

"Sshhh..ngghh" Satu desahan kini mulai meluncur dari mulut Victoria. Merasa tubuhnya semakin panas,dengan cepat ia pun menyambar bibir tebal Kyuhyun kemudian melumatnya.

Pagutan yang awalnya hanya berupa sentuhan lembut kini berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan kasar dan begitu panas saat Kyuhyun mencoba mendominasi ciuman itu. Lidahnya mulai menyeruak masuk dan saling mendorong satu sama lain. Menghisap kemudian menjilatnya.

Sungmin yang sedari tadi memperhatikan kini hanya bisa terbengong-bengong di tempatnya. Mainan yang sedari tadi menjadi kawan bermainnya kini ia campakan begitu saja saat melihat adegan Live yang tidak terasa asing dimatanya. Bahkan terasa begitu familiar.

DEG! Entah apa yang baru saja melintas di pikiran Sungmin,dengan cepat ia menyambar mainan mobil itu dan melemparkannya kearah dua manusia yang tengah asik bercumbu.

PLAKK! Lemparan yang sangat indah. Kini mainan itu terlempar dan menabrak tepat di bagian kedua bibir yang tengah saling berpagutan mesra. Vic begitu geram. Dipegangnya ujung bibirnya yang sedikit terluka sambil mengangkat tangannya siap untuk menampar Sungmin.

"BRENGSEK KAU LEE SUNGMIN!"

Sekali lagi,kejadian ini begitu familiar di otak Sungmin. Dia merasa ketakutan melihat itu hingga kini ia beringsut mundur saat Vic mengejar dirinya sambil mengacungkan salah satu tangannya.

BUGGG! Entah keberanian dari mana yang ia dapat. Sungmin tiba-tiba mendekat ke arah Victoria dan memukul tubuh sexy itu dengan sebuah kemoceng yang ia ambil di pinggiran guci mahal yang terpajang rapi. Kyuhyun terdiam menyaksikan itu semua. Baginya melihat ekspresi Sungmin saat ini begitu mengasyikan dan membuatnya penasaran.

"YA! Appo~ Sialan kau bocah" Tubuh Victoria yang masih terduduk dilantai kini mencoba untuk berdiri,namun gerakannya terhenti saat Sungmin mendekat dan memukulnya dengan kemoceng berulang kali.

"Jahat! Jahat! Minnie benci. Minnie benci. Pergi. Pergii!" Dengan beringas kemoceng itu ia pukulkan ke kepala,punggung dan perut Victoria membuat sang empunya meringis kesakitan.

Melihat kelakuan Sungmin yang semakin menggila,Kyuhyun pun beranjak dari tempatnya dan menarik kemoceng itu.

"Sudah Sungmin! Kau bisa membunuhnya" Ucap Kyuhyun setengah berteriak dan kemudian diangkatnya tubuh Vic yang tengah meringis kesakitan itu.

Tapi Kyuhyun tidak menyesal sama sekali. Dengan adanya kejadian barusan kini Kyuhyun menjadi semakin penasaran dengan sosok kelinci manis bernama Sungmin.

"Bawa dia pergi Kyu! aku muak melihatnya"

"Kau mau aku bawa dia kemana eoh? Mall?"

"Kemana saja asal jangan perlihatkan wajahnya padaku seharian ini. Kalau perlu selamanya" Teriak Victoria sambil berlalu menuju kamarnya.

Sungmin terdiam. Tangan mungil miliknya itu ia letakan pada ujung baju yang ia kenakan kemudian meremasnya. Rupanya Uri Sungminnie sedang ketakutan melihat ekspresi garang milik Nenek sihir bernama Victoria.

"Kau memang perlu kuasingkan. Tidak tau diri dan menyebalkan. Yaa~ walau aku cukup terhibur" Racau Kyuhyun tak jelas. Sedangkan Sungmin masih terdiam sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Jika kuajak ke Mall,kau akan membuatku malu saja. Jika kuajak ke taman,kau akan berlaku seperti hewan peliharaan. Meloncat sana,meloncat sini. Mengganggu,meracau dan melakukan hal bodoh lainnya. Sama bodohnya dengan boneka bodohmu itu"

Lagi-lagi Sungmin hanya bisa terdiam sambil menahan air mata yang kian membendung di pelupuk matanya. Sungmin memang tidak terlalu paham,tapi dia paling tidak suka jika Bunny-nya dihina.

"Hahhhh~ Merepotkan saja. Sudahlah. Cepat ikuti aku. Setidaknya aku tau tempat yang tidak akan mempedulikan orang bodoh sepertimu"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hoahhmm" Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar saat kantuk mulai menyergap kedua matanya. Matanya mulai menyipit saat mendengar seorang laki-laki tengah menceritakan sejarah di negaranya. Rasanya seperti saat ia dibacakan sebuah buku dongeng pengantar tidur.

"Huwaaa Minnie suka" Berbeda dengan seseorang disebelahnya yang tengah berbinar-binar melihat sesuatu dibalik kaca pelindung. Ia begitu antusias saat melihat sesuatu yang ia sebut kucing itu berada didalam kotak yang terbuat dari kaca.

"Kyunnie~ Minnie ingin pegang. Boleh ga?" Tanyanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya kesamping.

"Ishhh pegang apa sih Min? Museum itu tidak ada yang boleh dipegang. Terlebih lagi dengan tangan pengrusakmu itu"

"Uhhhhh.. Tapi Minnie pingin liat kucing ituhhh.. Ituhh yang lagi bobo" Tunjuknya kearah kaca yang berada dihadapannya.

Kyuhyun mengikuti arah telunjuk Sungmin. Sedikit tersenyum meremehkan saat melihat benda yang Sungmin kira sebagai kucing itu ternyata hanya sebuah bongkahan batu yang berbentuk aneh. "Apa sih? Memangnya itu kucing?" Didekatkannya lagi mata itu kearah sang benda,namun ia tidak mengerti apa sebenarnya benda itu. Dibacanya sebuah tulisan yang tertera di pojok bawah. "Hah? Ini museum Korea kan? Kenapa tulisannya seperti ini?"

Belum sampai Sungmin membuka mulutnya,kini rombongan yang sedari tadi diikuti oleh KyuMin mulai berjalan ke tempat selanjutnya.

"Aisshhh disini tidak ada kamar seperti yang ada di Bar eoh?" Gumamnya saat langkah nya yang semakin berat mulai mengikuti rombongan itu.

"Ya sudahlah,yang penting kelinci itu diam dan berbuat hal norak pun sepertinya tidak akan ada yang peduli. Aku memang tidak salah mengajaknya kemari" Ucapnya saat ia melihat Sungmin tengah berdiri dibarisan paling depan. Kontan melihat Sungmin yang berada di sana,Kyuhyun pun menyusul bermaksud untuk mengajaknya pulang.

"Seperti yang anda saksikan saat ini. Benda ini adalah benda yang paling bersejarah dan berharga di museum ini. Sebuah belati yang ditemukan pada abad ke-14. Benda ini ditemukan tepat disamping jubah yang diyakini ialah jubah milik sang pangeran yang menghilang saat peperangan tengah berkecamuk"

Kyuhyun yang hendak menarik tangan Sungmin pun kini ikut menyaksikan benda itu. Keningnya sedikit berkerut melihat benda yang baginya hanya biasa-biasa saja diabadikan dengan begitu spesial. Dengan nada meremehkan,dilontarkanlah sebuah pertanyaan dari mulut pedasnya. "Menggelikan. Kalian terlalu cepat memutuskan. Lalu apa istimewanya dari benda bodoh itu eoh?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada sang namja yang umurnya mungkin sepadan dengannya.

Namja itu pun tersenyum. Sedikit sebal melihat nada bicara Kyuhyun,namun akhirnya ia pun berani menjawabnya. "Benda ini dikenal sangat misterius. Dulu sebelum benda ini berada disini,benda ini selalu berada di tangan kepala suku dari pertama ditemukan hingga terakhir pada abad ke-18"

"Aku tanya padamu,ke istimewaannya itu apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun -Lagi.

"Disini anda bisa menyaksikan sendiri. Pasti anda bisa melihatnya bukan? Darah yang melingkupi belati ini benar-benar nyata. Seolah darah ini tak pernah kering meski sudah berabad-abad lamanya"

GLUKK! Dengan kompak semua yang menyaksikan itu hanya bisa menelan ludahnya saat melihat darah yang melingkupi belati tajam itu.

Kyuhyun mendecih,otaknya dan sifatnya yang tidak ingin kalah dalam segala hal kini mulai melancarkan serangan baru. "Siapa tau itu hanya sebuah karangan saja? Bisa jadi jika sang kepala suku itu melumurinya atau membunuh hewan buruan dengan menggunakan belati itu" Ucap Kyuhyun mencoba mengelak.

Namun sang namja itu kini tersenyum manis ke arah Kyuhyun. Nampaknya ia juga tak ingin kalah berdebat dengan manusia yang begitu menyebalkan di matanya itu. "Sayangnya anda salah tuan. Benda ini sudah ada semenjak dua tahun yang lalu. Jika anda tidak percaya,saya bisa ambilkan semua data tentang keluar masuknya koleksi di museum ini. Dan kami para pengurus pun membuktikannya sendiri. Setiap satu kali dalam seminggu kami selalu mengecek kejanggalan pada benda ini. Dan itu memang benar. Darah ini memang masih basah sepeti yang dibicarakan"

Bulu kuduk mereka meremang. Entah mengapa arah pembicaraan namja itu seperti kian mengacu pada hal horror yang menyeramkan.

"Menurut ramalan sang kepala suku di abad ke-17,ini adalah sebuah pertanda Kutukan" Kini semuanya benar-benar memasang wajah serius saat namja itu mulai menceritakan sejarah kerajaan dan juga keanehan pada belati itu. Kyuhyun kini hanya bisa berdecih. Dimatanya sekarang,museum ini berhasil disulap bak sebuah playgroup yang salah satu pembimbingnya kini seperti tengah berdongeng kepada para bocah yang pikirannya tak jauh berbeda dengan Sungmin. 'Menggelikan' Pikirnya.

"EH? Sungmin?" Begitu teringat dengan sesuatu hal bodoh,kini ia mulai teringat dengan Sungmin. Diedarkannya pandangan mata nya ke seluruh tempat. Namun nihil,Sungmin sepertinya sudah tidak lagi berada di Museum itu.

"SHIT!" Umpat Kyuhyun kemudian berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Sementara itu sang pemandu masih terus asik bercerita dihadapan rombongan yang kian penasaran dengannya. "Suatu hal terlarang yang dilanggar akan membawa sebuah dampak buruk yang tak berujung"

00oo**Our Second Life**oo00

Musik itu mulai berhenti saat panggung kecil dihadapannya kini berubah menjadi sebuah tempat yang begitu menggairahkan baginya. Panggung kecil itu kini telah diisi seorang namja tampan yang tengah duduk diatas kursi dengan hanya memakai sebuah kain tipis yang menutupi alat vitalnya. Kyuhyun sedikit menyunggingkan seringainya saat ia tak sengaja melihat sebuah benda berbentuk cincin kecil yang terpasang di ujung Junior pemuda itu.

"Saya mulai dari 25 juta" Teriak sang MC sambil mengacungkan tangannya.

"30 Juta" Tawar sang namja paruh baya yang sepertinya telah memiliki satu orang anak jika dilihat dari wajahnya.

"45 Juta"

"55 Juta"

Dan angka itu kian terus menanjak seiring panasnya gerakan sang namja yang kini mulai menari liar diatas panggung. Kyuhyun sekali lagi hanya bisa menyunggingkan seringainya. Tidak sedikitpun ia berminat membeli namja itu. Baginya,uangnya terlalu berharga jika dibandingkan dengan namja kelinci yang baru saja ia antar pulang ke rumah. "Jika Sungmin ku lelang,akan dapat berapa ya?" Ucapnya asal. Namun sedetik kemudian ia terkekeh menyadari omongannya barusan itu. "Selamanya tidak akan kujual. Tubuhnya hanya milikku seorang"

"100 juta"

"115 juta" Ucap seorang namja dengan suara tegas.

"Apa ada yang lebih tinggi dari itu?" Tanya sang MC.

Semuanya terdiam. Nampaknya tak ada lagi yang berminat membeli namja itu dengan harga diatas yang terakhir kali disebutkan. Sang MC pun mulai menghitung mundur dari angka 5 hingga nol. Namun tetap tak ada yang menjawab. Akhirnya sang namja itu pun kembali kebelakang panggung yang tentu saja akan segera diberikan kepada sang pemilik baru.

"MWO? Hanya 115 juta saja? Murahan sekali. Apa bar ini tidak punya yang sedikit lebih menarik?" Sungut Kyuhyun.

Disambarnya Gelas berisi Wine beralkohol tinggi yang tersedia dihadapannya. Gerakannya yang terlalu cepat itu,membuat sebuah buku tebal yang memang tersedia disetiap meja terjatuh tepat diatas kakinya.

"Katalog? Hahahahaha sepertinya mereka memasang wajah dan tubuh manusia seakan mereka ini produk perusahaan" Dengan senyum yang masih terpampang diwajah manisnya,kini ia mulai membuka halaman demi halaman buku itu.

Rupanya dugaan itu benar. Buku tebal dan bersampul indah itu ialah sebuah katalog yang berisi wajah dengan tubuh yang terekspos hingga bagian perut lengkap dengan harganya. Dari yang sudah terjual hingga yang masih tersisa.

"Hmm harga terendah itu 65 juta rupanya. Lalu yang tertinggi -"

Malas membuka satu persatu halaman pada katalog itu,Kyuhyun pun menutupnya dan membukanya dari belakang. Dibacanya ciri-ciri tubuh sang namja dan juga harganya.

"MWO? 850 juta hanya untuk satu orang? Ini sangat berlebihan" Matanya membelalak lebar melihat jumlah nominal yang tertera. Dan yang lebih membuatnya terkejut ialah bahwa orang yang di bandrol dengan harga terlampau mahal itu telah terjual beberapa bulan yang lalu. Karna penasaran seperti apa orang tersebut,Kyuhyun pun membuka halaman sebelumnya untuk melihat wajah sang namja dan...

PRANGG! Gelas yang sedari tadi ia pegang kini jatuh tak terbentuk setelah melihat wajah sang namja. Tak dipedulikannya pengunjung disana tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh yang menuju ke arahnya. Kini yang berhasil mencuri perhatiannya hanya satu. Namja dengan senyum menawan didalam foto itu. Senyuman indah layaknya manusia normal. Bukan seperti senyuman yang selalu ia anggap bagaikan senyuman milik orang bodoh.

"Le –Lee Sungmin?"

**#TBC#**

**Mind to review?**

**Thank You~**


	5. Chapter 5

Our Second Life

:Genre:

Romance, Drama

:Length:

Series

:Rate:

T

:Warning:

Boys Love,YAOI

:Summary:

Inilah kehidupan kedua mereka! Kyuhyun seorang Playboy tampan nan sombong yang sangat suka bercinta kini harus menerima kenyataan bahwa kedua orang tuanya akan segera menikahkannya dengan seorang namja manis namun AUTIS dan sangat mengganggu. "Sepertinya tubuhnya menyenangkan untuk ku ajak bermain".

::Disclaimer::

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin itu saling memiliki. Tapi Sungmin juga milik saya. Yang jelas mereka milik Tuhan,orang tua,nenek,kakek dan sapa aja dah.. Saya hanya pinjam nama. Saya hanyalah yeoja yg Fujoshi dan seorang pecinta M-Preg akut

**DON'T LIKE DONT READ . Yang ga suka YAOI tinggal cabut aja dah. Gampang kan?**

**NO COPAST! NO BASH!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Previous Chapter—**

"MWO? 850 juta hanya untuk satu orang? Ini sangat berlebihan" Matanya membelalak lebar melihat jumlah nominal yang tertera. Dan yang lebih membuatnya terkejut ialah bahwa orang yang di bandrol dengan harga terlampau mahal itu telah terjual beberapa bulan yang lalu. Karna penasaran seperti apa orang tersebut,Kyuhyun pun membuka halaman sebelumnya untuk melihat wajah sang namja dan...

PRANGG! Gelas yang sedari tadi ia pegang kini jatuh tak terbentuk setelah melihat wajah sang namja. Tak dipedulikannya pengunjung disana tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh yang menuju ke arahnya. Kini yang berhasil mencuri perhatiannya hanya satu. Namja dengan senyum menawan didalam foto itu. Senyuman indah layaknya manusia normal. Bukan seperti senyuman yang selalu ia anggap bagaikan senyuman milik orang bodoh.

"Le –Lee Sungmin?"

00oo**BunnyMing**oo00

Kyuhyun berhasil dibuat menganga oleh foto tersebut. Kepalanya seakan berputar-putar memikirkan beberapa kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang sempat singgah di otaknya. Matanya tiba-tiba melirik kea rah Pelayan yang hendak berjalan melewatinya. Dengan sigap ditariknya lengan orang tersebut sehingga berhasil membuat sang empu berjengit kaget.

"Tu—tuan ada apa? Apa anda butuh bantuan?" Tawarnya dengan nada sopan.

"Aku ingin bertanya"

"Silahkan tuan"

Kyuhyun pun mengambil Katalog itu kemudian membukanya tepat pada bagian belakang. Tepat foto yang baginya misterius itu berada.

"Siapa dia? Dimana dia sekarang?" Tanyanya sambil mengajukan buku itu kehadapan sang pelayan.

Pelayan itu sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya,bingung. Namun sedetik kemudian bibirnya itu mulai membentuk huruf "O" sambil mengangguk-angguk tidak jelas. "Lee Sungmin?" Ucapnya ambigu.

"Ya memang itu yang tertulis. Lalu dia siapa? Dia dimana?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada yang mulai tak sabar.

"Ah- setahu saya dulu memang ada orang bernama Sungmin disini. Kalau tidak salah,dia itu dekat sekali dengan tuan pemilik bar ini"

"Lalu?"

"Ehmmm seingat saya juga,Sungmin sempat dibeli dengan harga yang sangat mahal yang pernah ada selama beberapa tahun ini. Dan dia hilang begitu saja"

"Hilang? Hilang yang bagaimana?"

"Menurut gossip yang terdengar,Sungmin dibawa kabur oleh seseorang tepat di hari ia akan dibawa oleh si pembeli" Bisiknya pada Kyuhyun.

"Lalu setelah ia pergi,tuan pembeli itu marah dan meminta seluruh uangnya dikembalikan. Tetapi menurut desas desus para pelayan,uang itu sudah digunakan oleh pemilik bar ini untuk keperluan yang lain. Orang bernama Sungmin nyaris membuat bar ini bangkrut" Sambungnya saat melihat tak ada respon dari Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi hanya memasang wajah cemberutnya.

Tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih atau apapun,Kyuhyun pun langsung beranjak pergi dari tempat itu dan meluncur ke suatu tempat meninggalkan sang pelayan yang hanya bisa cemberut melihat tingkah seenaknya Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku pulang~" Teriak Kyuhyun saat sudah sampai ke rumah mewah miliknya.

"Osse Osseo Kyuhyun-ah. Kenapa baru pulang sekarang?" Sang Yeoja cantik yang masih menggunakan apron itu pun menyambut kedatangan Kyuhyun dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Mian. Aku ada urusan Vic"

"Urusan apa? Oh ya,apa itu yang ada di tanganmu? Baju untukku ya? " Tanyanya saat melihat sebuah bungkusan hitam di tangan kanan Kyuhyun.

"Bukan apa-apa. Dimana bocah itu?"

"Ada di kamarnya. Memangnya- Ya! Kyu,kau mau kemana?" Panggilnya saat melihat Kyuhyun pergi begitu saja sebelum menunggu kalimatnya selesai.

Kyuhyun memang tidak terlalu berminat mengajak Vic berbicara saat ini,tanpa berpikir panjang ia langsung berjalan menuju lantai 2 tempat dimana kamar tamu yang sekarang ditinggali oleh Sungmin itu berada.

"Min?" Panggil Kyuhyun sambil kepalanya sedikit menyembul ketika pintu itu terlihat terbuka sedikit dan terdapat celah untuk kepalanya dapat masuk.

"Kyunnie~" Sungmin langsung saja menyibak selimutnya kasar dan langsung duduk bersimpuh diatas kasur sambil matanya menatap berbinar kea rah Kyuhyun. Benar-benar mirip anak kucing yang meminta jatah makan malamnya kepada sang majikan.

Kyuhyun sedikit tersenyum. Well,tentu saja senyum palsu andalannya yang selalu ia lemparkan pada Sungmin. Tangannya kemudian merogoh sesuatu didalam kantong hitam itu dan menunjukannya pada Sungmin.

"Tadaa~ Aku membawa Ice Cream untuk mu Sungmin" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada suara yang ceria. Namun dalam hati ia terus merutuki kewarasannya yang mulai dipertanyakan. 'Lebih baik aku sering jaga jarak saja dengannya. Bisa-bisa aku tertular gila' Batinnya berkata.

"Aaaaaa Es Klimmm Stoberii" Sungmin segera saja merebut kotak berisikan Ice Cream Strawberry itu dari tangan Kyuhyun dan segera membukanya.

Satu sendok. Dua sendok. Lima sendok dan seterusnya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa memandangi Sungmin yang tengah melahap ganas Ice Creamnya dengan posisi duduk disamping sang namja manis. "Min,aku boleh bertanya sesuatu padamu?" Tanyanya sedikit berbisik.

"Apahh Kyunnie~?" Kepala itu mendongak ke atas dan melihat wajah Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi polosnya. Berulang kali Kyuhyun terus berdoa dalam hati untuk tak melahap habis bibir pulm yang kini penuh dengan Ice Cream Strawberry yang baru saja ia beli

" Dulu Minnie tinggal dengan siapa hmm?" Rasanya saat memanggil dengan nama Minnie,Kyuhyun nyaris ingin memuntahkan makanan yang sudah ia makan dari tadi pagi. Berbuat manis benar-benar bukan sifatnya.

Dengan sendok yang masih berada di dalam mulutnya,Sungmin pun mengetuk-ngetukan tangannya di dagu dan memasang pose berpikir yang sangat imut. Well,tapi itu sangat menjengkelkan di mata Kyuhyun. "Umma,appa terus~ ermmmm,Minnie ga inget Kyunnieeee" Ucapnya sambil memasang cemberut yang menurut author sangat imut. Ya,walau dimata Kyuhyun tetap terasa begitu menjengkelkan.

"Apa Minnie pernah ke bar sebelumnya? Ermm dengan seseorang atau sendirian mungkin?" Selidik Kyuhyun kemudian.

"Molla~ Bar itu apa cih Kyunnie?"

Kyuhyun bersweatdrop ria mendengarnya. Bagaimana bisa Sungmin tidak mengerti apa itu bar,namun fotonya terpampang jelas disana.

Kyuhyun terdiam memandangi wajah Sungmin dengan seksama. Hey,bahkan wajah itu benar-benar mirip dengan ada yang di katalog.

'Cih. Rupanya sekarang dia menjadi buronan beberapa mafia di bar itu. Jika Sungmin kubuang, aku tidak akan bisa merasakan hartanya walau sedikit saja. Tetapi jika kupertahankan,bisa-bisa aku yang akan terkena imbasnya. Hmm uang atau nyawa ya?' Batin Kyuhyun sekali lagi.

"Kyunnie~ Habissss" Todongnya tepat didepan wajah Kyuhyun sambil memasang wajah cemberut.

"Terus,aku harus bagaimana eoh? Membelikanmu lagi,begitu?"

"Minnie ingin lagi~" Rajuknya sambil menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Enak saja. Cape-cape aku berjalan,membelinya menggunakan uangku,cuaca diluar sedang dingin lalu kau hanya bisa duduk diam disini menunggu hasilnya saja eoh? Enak sekali kau!" Bentaknya pada Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya bisa tertunduk dan diam mendengarnya. Bibirnya sedikit ia kerucutkan membuat Kyuhyun sedikit menelan ludahnya saat melihat pemandangan itu. "Mu-Mungkin aku bisa mempertimbangkannya" Ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya dan berbalik menatap dalam-dalam wajah Kyuhyun. Kepalanya sedikit ia miringkan pertanda tidak mengerti apa maksud ucapan Kyunnie-nya.

"Kau harus melakukan sesuatu padaku min. Baru aku akan memberikanmu apapun"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sungmin,Kyuhyun langsung menyingkirkan cup Ice Cream milik Sungmin kemudian mendorong tubuh itu hingga terjatuh diatas kasur.

"Kyunnie.. Kyunnie mau apahhh?" Tanyanya sedikit dengan nada takut.

"Diam Min. Kau bilang ingin Ice Cream kan? Aku akan membelikannya sebanyak yang kau mau,asal kau mau menemaniku tidur malam ini. Ahh~ lebih dari sekedar tidur bersama maksudku"

Kyuhyun yang tengah merasa sedikit tegang semenjak melihat bibir sexy Sungmin,dengan cepat menerjang tubuh itu kemudian menindihnya dengan sedikit kasar.

"Kau sexy ming. Pantas saja ada yang berani membelimu dengan harga yang sangat mahal"

"Kyunnie~ Awasss. Minnie berat`" ucapnya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya dan mencoba mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun yang berada di atasnya.

"Tidak semudah itu Chagiya~"

Melihat bibir itu terpoutkan sekali lagi,kini Kyuhyun pun mulai mencium ganas bibir pulm yang terasa begitu manis di lidahnya. Kyuhyun terus menyambar bibirnya sebelum Sungmin sempat berkata apa-apa. Kyuhyun hisap rakus bibirnya dan kemudian memasukan lidahnya, tak lupa dijilatnya bagian di dalam mulut Sungmin. Membuat saliva mereka saling bercampur.

Kyuhyun pun meraih kancing piyama yang Sungmin kenakan. Piyama tidur polos berwarna pink-putih itu membuatnya mengumpat tidak jelas karna menutupi keindahan tubuh Sungmin yang sesungguhnya. Ia pun kini membuka kancing piyama itu dengan kasar sehingga kini piyama itu terbuka sepenuhnya. Kini tubuh Sungmin sudah _half naked di hadapan sang serigala Kyuhyun__. __Tangannya yang mulai _nakal itu menyusuri otot perutnya yang begitu terlihat seksi dimata Kyuhyun. Sungmin benar-benar totally sexy dibenaknya saat ini hingga membuatnya sedikit sulit menelan ludahnya.

"Kyunnie. Kyunnie mau apa? Baju Minnie kok dilepas? Minnie dingin Kyunnie~" Rengeknya sambil memeluk Kyuhyun erat.

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku yang menghangatkanmu. Arraseo? Kau tidak ingin Ice Cream 5 cup min?" Tawarnya pada si kelinci Sungmin.

"Jinjja? Minnie mauuuu" Soraknya dengan nada yang begitu bahagia sambil bertepuk tangan heboh.

"Kalau begitu malam ini kau harus menuruti semua perintahku Min. Diam saja dalam posisimu. Tidak boleh merengek,menolak maupun melawan. Atau Ice Cream-nya akan batal" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada sedikit mengancam.

"Arraseo Kyunnie" Jawabnya dengan semangat. Sedangkan kyuhyun hanya bisa menyeringai didalam posisinya.

"Bagus. Sekarang diam dan mulai saat ini belajarlah untuk memuaskanku di ranjang. Buatlah dirimu sedikit berguna di rumah ini walau hanya sedikit"

Kyuhyun pun kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya. Namun disela-sela kegiatannya itu,beberapa hal mampu membuat Kyuhyun sedikit berdecih mengingatnya.

'Persetan aku tengah bercinta dengan siapa. Yang terpenting,aku memiliki kesempatan untuk mencicipi tubuh mulus milik Sungmin. Hanya orang bodoh yang menyianyiakan sebuah kesempatan dihadapannya. Dan aku bukanlah manusia bodoh. Aku lah si Jenius dan manusia paling sempurna di dunia'

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun benar-benar menjadi manusia mengerikan seharian ini. Selama di kampus,ia tak henti-hentinya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman yang sangat mengerikan,menurut Yesung dan Wookie yang selalu berada di sebelahnya. Ia bahkan tak mendengarkan penjelasan Dosen di depan sana. Ini benar-benar langka.

Baru saja Yesung hendak bertanya perihal keanehan Kyuhyun namun ia urungkan ketika melihat sang dosen itu mengakhiri pertemuannya untuk hari ini. Masih dengan senyuman aneh di wajahnya,Kyuhyun pun berjalan melenggang pergi sambil menenteng tas ranselnya sembarang. Sedangkan duo YeWook hanya bisa mengekor dari belakang.

"Ahhhhh Kyeopta. Siapa namamu?"

"Uhhhhh bahkan dia lebih imut dari adikku yang berusia 5 tahun"

"Dia Sungmin yang pernah menyelinap sewaktu kelas Sensei botak itu berlangsung kan?"

YeWook kompak mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat segerombolan Yeoja yang mungkin jumlahnya puluhan itu tengah sibuk mengerubungi sesuatu. Atau lebih tepatnya seseorang.

"Pergi. Pergi kalian. Jangan ganggu dia. Kalau dia menangis aku tidak berani ambil resiko" Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun datang dan membelah kerumunan itu hingga kini terlihatlah sosok Sungmin yang tengah berjongkok layaknya anak anjing yang lucu.

"EH? Sungmin-ah?" Panggil Wookie saat melihat ekspresi bingung di wajah Sungmin.

"Kyunnie~" Tanpa aba-aba,Sungmin alangsung menghambur ke pelukan Kyuhyun dan memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"Arghhhh lucu sekali. Sungmin begitu lengket dengan Kyuhyun-ssi" Ucap salah seorang Yeoja.

Namun mereka mencoba untuk tidak peduli. Kyuhyun kemudian merangkul pundak Sungmin yang masih begitu lengket berada di sampingnya. Sepertinya Sungmin sedikit merasa tidak nyaman.

"Kenapa membawanya kemari Kyu? Apa kau gila?!" Tanya Yesung dengan nada sedikit keras.

"Aku akan menjadi lebih gila jika membiarkan dia sendirian dirumah. Victoria sedang ada urusan seharian ini. Tidak mungkin kan jika aku meninggalkannya dirumah dan membiarkannya menghancurkan seluruh perabotan rumah jika ia tiba-tiba merajuk seorang diri?" Jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar.

Namun YeWook hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk tidak jelas mendengarnya. Kemudian setelah lama berjalan bersama,YeWook pun memutuskan untuk berpisah dari Kyuhyun karna arah rumah mereka yang memang berbeda. Sedangkan Kyuhyun tentu saja pergi menggunakan mobil mewahnya.

Sungmin sedikit mendengus merasakan sedikit ada yang aneh dengan dirinya. Sedari tadi dia tak ingin mendudukan dirinya dimanapun. Bahkan didalam mobil pun,Sungmin memutuskan untuk memilih berada dibelakang dengan mentidurkan tubuhnya daripada lebih memilih untuk duduk. Tentu saja anehnya tingkah Sungmin seharian ini,membuat Kyuhyun sedikit terkikik dibuatnya.

'Hole-nya pasti masih sedikit sakit. Sial,tidak kusangka aku bisa mendapatkan sesuatu yang begitu luar biasa dari orang seperti dia' Batin Kyuhyun sambil mengingat-ingat kejadian semalam yang menurutnya ialah malam terindah selama ia bercinta. Semalam Sungmin benar-benar menuruti semua ucapannya. Tidak berani melawan,banyak bicara bahkan saat juniornya mulai memasuki Hole pink yang terasa begitu sempit itu,Sungmin hanya bisa menangis tanpa suara. Entahlah dia merasa takut untuk melawan atau memikirkan Ice Creamnya akan batal jika ia berani melawan.

"Baiklah. Seperti janjiku. Ayo kita beli Ice Cream" Ucap Kyuhyun semangat. Sungmin yang hendak ikut bersorak dan mengenyampingkan rasa sakitnya pun kini tiba-tiba terdiam dan mengurungkan niatnya.

Sesosok bahkan mungkin jumlahnya lebih dari tiga orang kini tengah menatap tajam kearahnya. Orang-orang yang tengah berdiri tegap di depan gerbang Kampus itu terlihat begitu mengerikan meskipun mereka memakai sebuah Jas Hitam elegan yang terlihat begitu mahal. Bukan kelimanya yang Sungmin takutkan. Tetapi seseorang yang berdiri di tengah-tengah dengan menggunakan kemeja hitam,Jas putih dan celana putih itu justru yang terlihat paling mengerikan di matanya. Sekelebat ingatan masa lalu mulai berterbangan dalam memori otaknya.

Dengan cepat Sungmin berlari kea rah mobil Kyuhyun kemudian membuka pintu mobil bagian tengah. Dipeluknya sang bunny erat-erat dalam posisi tidurnya.

"Hei Ming. Kau kenapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang melihat tingkah aneh Sungmin yang kesekian kalinya.

Namun Sungmin tetap bungkam sambil terus memeluk Bunny-nya. Tangannya sengaja ia angkat dan ia arahkan kea rah gerbang kampus dimana orang-orang itu berdiri. Kyuhyun mengerti apa maksud tangan Sungmin itu. Ia pun kemudian menengok kea rah Gerbang dan memastikan sesuatu.

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa Ming. Kau itu kenapa?"

Sungmin pun mencoba untuk membuka matanya dan melepaskan pelukannya pada boneka Bunny kesayangannya itu. Matanya terlihat begitu waspada memperhatikan keadaan sekitar.

Tidak ada. Orang-orang itu benar-benar tidak ada. Sungmin sedikit menggigit bibirnya dengan keras. Ia begitu yakin bahkan sangat yakin jika dia melihat orang itu disana. Lantas dimanakah orang-orang itu sekarang? Kenapa mereka harus bersembunyi di tempat yang tak dapat sedikitpun mata kelincinya jangkau?

**#TBC#**

a/n: Well,Kyuhyun saya buat sangat menyebalkan disini. Saya sendiri aja gregetan liat tingkahnya Si serigala mesum Kyu itu. #DiUsirKyuAppaDariRumah.

Maaf kalau updatenya lama. Saya benar-benar sedang galau mode on mengingat suami saya (read: Yesungie) akan pergi Wamil besok. Siap-siap menjanda deh saya T_T Buat yang bilang pendek,please gantiin saya ngetik . Saya tidak bisa mengetik terlalu panjang,karna saya kurang ahli bikin yang panjang-panjang (?) . Bahkan disituasi super galau saat ini,bener-bener membuat saya sulit untuk berpikir. Disamping itu saya juga sedang merasa sedikit malas mengetik karna lebih memilih buat memikirkan Scarf Sungmin yang selalu melilit di lehernya di beberapa foto kemarin. Saya selalu dan selalu berfikir bahwa itu ialah bekas Cumbuan dari babeh saya (read: Kyuhyun).

Yesungdahlah,daripada saya ngomong ngalor ngidul gak jelas. Lebih baik saya segera kembali ke dunia asal saya.

Mari saling menghargai dengan memberikan saya sesuatu tulisan di kotak review yang tersedia. Bye~~ ^^

.

.

.

(Pemalang, 5 Mei 2013 . Pukul 05.58 P.M)

Follow me : Im_YesungWife

WeChat ID : xb858580


	6. Chapter 6

Our Second Life

:Genre:

Romance, Drama

:Length:

Series

:Rate:

T

:Warning:

Boys Love,YAOI

:Summary:

Inilah kehidupan kedua mereka! Kyuhyun seorang Playboy tampan nan sombong yang sangat suka bercinta kini harus menerima kenyataan bahwa kedua orang tuanya akan segera menikahkannya dengan seorang namja manis namun AUTIS dan sangat mengganggu. "Sepertinya tubuhnya menyenangkan untuk ku ajak bermain".

::Disclaimer::

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin itu saling memiliki. Tapi Sungmin juga milik saya. Yang jelas mereka milik Tuhan,orang tua,nenek,kakek dan sapa aja dah.. Saya hanya pinjam nama. Saya hanyalah yeoja yg Fujoshi dan seorang pecinta M-Preg akut

**DON'T LIKE DONT READ . Yang ga suka YAOI tinggal cabut aja dah. Gampang kan?**

**NO COPAST! NO BASH!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Previous Chapter—**

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa Ming. Kau itu kenapa?"

Sungmin pun mencoba untuk membuka matanya dan melepaskan pelukannya pada boneka Bunny kesayangannya itu. Matanya terlihat begitu waspada memperhatikan keadaan sekitar.

Tidak ada. Orang-orang itu benar-benar tidak ada. Sungmin sedikit menggigit bibirnya dengan keras. Ia begitu yakin bahkan sangat yakin jika dia melihat orang itu disana. Lantas dimanakah orang-orang itu sekarang? Kenapa mereka harus bersembunyi di tempat yang tak dapat sedikitpun mata kelincinya jangkau?

_**~~BabyMing~~**_

Suara dentuman musik memenuhi ruangan itu, di berbagai sudut tercium bau alcohol dan semua orang begitu terlihat bahagia dengan pasangan mereka masing-masing. Namun tidak dengan pria tampan berjas putih itu. Ia sedari tadi tak henti-hentinya mendengus dan sesekali mengeluarkan kalimat hinaan saat sekelebat bayangan masa lalu mulai muncul dalam benaknya.

" , saya membawa kabar baru" Seorang berjas hitam itu kini datang menghampiri sang 'Bos Besar' yang tengah duduk santai menikmati wine miliknya.

"Kabar apa?" Tanyanya kemudian.

"Kami sudah menemukannya, . 'Dia' tengah berada di kawasan Busan bersama seseorang yang sepertinya telah mengadopsinya" Jawabnya dengan sedikit gemetar.

menyeringai. Sedetik kemudian, Gelas cantik berisikan Wine mahal itu sudah tergeletak begitu saja diatas meja. "Detailnya?"

"Ma-Maafkan kami . Kami kehilangan jejak mereka saat dalam perjalanan pulang"

Lelaki itu terdiam. Tangannya sudah mengepal kuat namun ia mencoba untuk tetap tenang. "Bagaimana keadaan 'Nya'?"

"Sepertinya ada yang berbeda dengannya,Mr"

"Berbeda? Apa maksudmu?"

Pesuruh itu terlihat ragu-ragu dalam berucap. Namun ia akhirnya memberanikan diri setelah menghirup nafas sedalam-dalamnya. "Dia berlaku seperti layaknya manusia Autis" Jawabnya sambil menundukan kepala dan meremas jas hitam yang ia kenakan.

begitu terkejut mendengarnya. Emosi yang sedari terpendam entah mengapa kini begitu meluap hingga ujung kepalanya. Dalam sekejap ia pun membanting seluruh benda yang berada dihadapannya, termasuk Laptop dan beberapa Gadget yang baru saja ia beli. "Brengsek. Apa yang terjadi dengan si Bedebah Sungmin?"

Tak henti-hentinya ia mendengus. Beberapa orang menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh dan beberapa ada yang memilih untuk menyelamatkan diri mereka. Ia tak peduli dengan pandangan semua orang. Yang ia inginkan ialah satu. Yaitu Lee Sungmin! Hanya Lee Sungmin.

"Dimana ia menyembunyikan berkas itu sebenarnya?"

.

.

.

**Dungg.. Dungg. Tinggg..Tingg..**

Suara berisik itu kembali terdengar dalam rumah mewah milik Cho Kyuhyun. Sang pelaku utama yang tak lain dan tak bukan ialah Lee Sungmin justru terlihat asik dengan dunianya yang sedari tadi sibuk memukuli toples kue dan gelas kaca yang sedang digunakan Kyuhyun untuk minum. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya hanya bisa terdiam namun tatapannya begitu mengerikan seakan ia siap kapanpun untuk segera menguliti kulit halus milik Sungmin.

"Min Diam" Suruhnya dengan nada datar.

**Tinggg..Tinnngg! **

Namun sayang sekali, Lee Sungmin mengabaikan perintah Kyuhyun dan ia tetap memilih untuk melanjutkan acara bermainnya bahkan kini Sungmin tengah sibuk bermain sambil mengetuk-ngetuk kaca meja dan vas bunga yang ada disana.

"Jika sekali lagi kau tidak diam, aku akan membakar seluruh Bunny busukmu itu kemudian seluruh persedian Ice Creammu akan ku buang, Min" ancamnya sinis.

Gotcha. Kali ini ancaman Kyuhyun berhasil membuat Sungmin terdiam dan duduk manis didepannya layaknya seekor anjing yang tengah setia menunggu aktivitas majikannya itu hingga selesai. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya pun tersenyum sinis dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatan membaca bukunya.

"Lebih baik kau membantu Vic memasak saja, Min" Perintahnya dengan nada biasa,namun bersifat mutlak dan Sungmin paham dengan itu.

Secepat kilat, ia pun berdiri kemudian berlari kea rah dapur untuk menemui sesosok yeoja yang kerap kali ia panggil dengan sebutan nenek sihir. "Halmoni masak apa cih?" Tanyanya sambil melirik kea rah masakan Vic.

"Aishhh siapa sih yang menyuruhmu kemari eoh, bocah idiot? Auramu membuat masakanku menjadi tidak enak" Ucapnya asal.

Mendengar itu, Sungmin yang merasa dihina pun hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. Diliriknya ketiga mangkuk yang telah berisikan masakan milik Victoria. Satu mangkuk bergambar Bunny dengan corak Pink yang pastinya sudah tentu itu miliknya yang sengaja dibelikan oleh makhluk sombong bernama Kyuhyun. Alasannya sih karna Victoria tidak mau berbagi alat makan dengan Sungmin. Takut terkena penyakit gila milik Sungmin,begitulah ucapan milik Vic dua hari yang lalu.

Mata Foxy itu pun bergerak lincah menatap dua mangkuk yang berada disamping mangkuknya. Mudah sekali ia jika ingin membedakan, mana yang milik Victoria dan mana yang milik Kyuhyun. Sudah jelas jika yang milik Vic ialah mangkuk dengan tulisan 'Mom' sedangkan Kyuhyun dengan mangkuk bertuliskan 'Dad'. Kentara sekali jika Victoria yang mempersiapkan barang-barang yang menurut Kyuhyun ini begitu menggelikan. Namun bagi Sungmin ini begitu menguntungkannya. Entah kenapa rasa sebal itu kembali muncul jika mengingat seluruh perlakuan Vic padanya.

Ketika matanya tak sengaja melirik Vic yang tengah berjalan menuju lantai dua, ia pun menaruh semua bahan yang ada didapur kedalam mangkuk milik Victoria. Garam,gula,merica,memotong-motong bawang merah dan putih dengan potongan yang sangat berantakan,menuangkan setengah botol saus tomat dan yang terakhir ia mengambil sebuah botol berukuran kecil kemudian menuangkan seluruhnya kedalam mangkuk tersebut.

"Ehh ini apa cih?" Tanyanya sambil meneliti botol itu. Namun tak ada apapun yang tertulis disana. Botol itu benar-benar polos tanpa tulisan maupun petunjuk apapun.

"Udah ahh biarin. Minnie juga sebal digituin" Dengan santainya ia beranjak menuju ruang makan dan memilih untuk duduk di kursi yang biasa ia tempati.

Disana ia juga dapat melihat bahwa Kyuhyun pun sudah duduk dengan santainya di kursi kebesaran miliknya. "Kau sedang apa tadi Min?"

"Membantu Halmoni memasak. Minnie juga Bantu banyak lohhh" ucapnya yang tentunya 100% dusta.

Cukup lama keduanya terdiam diruang makan, Victoria pun mulai muncul sambil membawa ketiga mangkuk lengkap dengan lauk-lauknya yang lain.

"Selamat makan" Ucap Victoria dengan suara bahagia.

Setelah mangkuk miliknya diberikan, Sungmin pun segera menyambarnya dan memakan makanan buatan Vic dengan cepat.

"Pelan-pelan saja min" Tegur Kyuhyun saat melihat Sungmin makan dengan brutalnya.

Sedangkan Victoria terus menyeringai melihat Sungmin terus memakan sup buatannya. Sedari tadi ia terus memandangi Sungmin dan ingin sekali menungguinya sampai selesai makan. Di detik suapan terakhir Sungmin, ia pun segera menyodorkan sebuah botol kecil berwarna putih kehadapan Sungmin.

"Minumlah Min. Ini Vitamin agar kau selalu sehat" Ucapnya dengan lembut.

Namun Sungmin hanya terdiam. Keningnya berkerut melihat kelembutan Vic yang terkesan terlalu tiba-tiba itu. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Kyuhyun, ia bahkan kini ikut mengernyitkan dahinya melihat keanehan pada Victoria. "Obat apa itu Vic?" tanyanya setelah ia selesai pada suapan terakhirnya.

"Ohh ini hanya Vitamin, Kyu. Kau pasti tak mau kerepotan kan jika sewaktu-waktu bocah ini jatuh sakit? Aku tak mau merawatnya maka dari itu aku melakukan ini. Cha,diminum"

Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya pun kini hanya manggut-manggut kemudian meminum minumannya. Sedangkan Sungmin terlihat enggan melihat obat tersebut karna memang ia baru saja melakukan sesuatu dengan botol itu tadi.

Victoria tampak menyeringai kembali. Ia pun kemudian mulai menyeruput sup buatannya sambil tersenyum aneh.

'Eh,rasanya kenapa pedas sekali?' batinnya.

Kemudian ia mulai menyeruput sekali dan kembali mengecap ngecap sup itu. Kepalanya sedikit ia miringkan setelah merasakan rasa yang aneh dilidahnya.

"Kenapa pedas sekali? Kyu, apa sup ku enak dan baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya saat melihat Kyuhyun tengah sibuk memakan apel merahnya.

"Biasa saja. Memang pedas tapi tidak ada yang aneh" Jawabnya datar.

Victoria pun kembeli mengernyitkan dahinya. Sekali lagi ia kembali menyeruput sup buatannya dan kembali merasakan pedas yang begitu menggelitik di indera pengecapnya.

"Aigoo Aigoo.. air,mana air….." Vic mulai kebingungan mencari air disekelilingnya. Ia pun menyambar begitu saja air dihadapan Sungmin dan langsung meminumnya.

Sungmin yang melihatnya hanya bisa melongo tidak jelas saat Vic menyambar air yang akan ia minum. Saat mata bulat Vic terarah kepadanya, ia langsung memutuskan pandangan dari nenek sihir menyebalkan itu.

**Kruyukkkk.. Duuttt**

Selepas ia menghabiskan air putih satu gelas, tiba-tiba saja bunyi itu terdengar dengan diiringi bau yang begitu menyengat.

"YA! Apa-apaan kau Vic. Aku sedang makan,kau kentut?" Ucap Kyuhyun

"A-Aku tidak tau. Kenapa rasanya mulas sekali?" Ucap Victoria sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Kalau mulas ya sana cepat pergi ke kamar mandi. Menjijikan sekali kau" Kyuhyun yang tidak tahan dengan baunya pun akhirnya membuang apel merah yang baru ia gigit kedalam tong sampah.

Namun Sungmin hanya terdiam. Ia berpura-pura tidak mengerti apa-apa dan memilih memainkan beberapa buah-buahan dihadapannya.

**Duuuuttt… **

Lagi-lagi bunyi itu terdengar, bahkan lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Kyuhyun yang merasa terganggu pun mulai merasa geram dan mulai mengeluarkan Ultimatum miliknya. "Jika kau begitu terus, aku tidak akan tidur denganmu malam ini"

"Ja-jangan begitu. Kau kemarin sudah tidur bersama bocah idiot ini. Ka-kau se-seharusnya jangan seper-ti itu" Sanggah Vic dengan nada kesusahan bahkan keringat dingin sudah mulai mengucur deras dipelipis miliknya.

"Silahkan saja. Jika kau bisa berhenti mengeluarkan bau itu dalam 5 menit dari sekarang, aku akan mencabutnya" Ucap Kyuhyun mutlak dan setelah itu ia berlalu pergi menuju kamar Sungmin.

"Kyu-Kyuhyun.. Ya! Ka-Kau.. Aishhh ya tuhan, aku sudah tidak tahan" Dengan cepat kini Vic mulai berjalan menuju kamar mandi sambil memegangi perutnya erat-erat.

Sungmin terkikik geli melihatnya, namun sedetik kemudian ia pun ikut menyusul Kyuhyun untuk masuk ke dalam kamar miliknya.

"Kyunnie~~" Panggilnya manja saat melihat Kyuhyun tengah merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur.

"Jangan berisik min"

Sungmin pun tak mempedulikannya, ia kemudian berlari dan menempatkan dirinya tepat diatas tubuh Kyuhyun yang tengah asik berbaring. "Ya! Dasar kelinci! Kau berat, pabbo" Ucapnya kasar, namun sedikitpun Kyuhyun tak bergerak untuk menyingkirkan Sungmin dari atas tubuhnya.

"Minnie senang sekali Kyunnie bobo lagi disini~"

"Hmm" Gumamnya sekilas.

"Kyunnie senang?" Tanyanya antusias.

"Hmm. Senang jika kau mau membuka bajumu" Ucap Kyuhyun asal.

"Eh? Buka baju?"

Sungmin pun refleks membulatkan matanya. Melihat Sungmin yang begitu imut dengan bibir terbuka entah mengapa membuat mata serigala Kyu menjadi terarah pada bibir pulm Sungmin. Bayangan-bayangan malam panasnya dengan Sungmin kemarin membuatnya sedikit horny.

Tanpa ba bi bu, Kyuhyun pun segera menggulingkan tubuhnya dengan Sungmin hingga kini Sungmin lah yang berada di bawah kekuasaannya. Matanya yang mengerjap lucu membuat Kyuhyun ingin sekali memakannya malam ini.

"Kyunnieee.. Minnie mau mmhhmmppft.." belum selesai Sungmin berkata, tiba-tiba Kyuhyun dengan cepat mencium bibir Sungmin dengan penuh nafsu. Melumat bibir atas dan bawah sambil sesekali menghisapnya dengan ganas. Merasa Sungmin yang begitu pasif, Kyuhyun pun menggigit bibir bawah Sungmin hingga berhasil membuat Sungmin sedikit meringis. Dijulurkannya lidah panas miliknya kedalam mulut Sungmin yang terasa begitu manis melebihi semua bibir yang pernah ia kecup. Lidahnya begitu pintar bermain,mendorong,bergelut dan sesekali menghisap kasar mulut Sungmin. Bunyi kecipak saliva keduanya begitu terdengar saat Kyuhyun sudah mulai memanas menelusuri bibir pulm Sungmin.

Merasa bosan dengan bibir pink itu, Kyuhyun pun segera menyibak kaos Sungmin hingga sebatas dada. Matanya tak mampu berkedip saat melihat tonjolan Coklat yang sudah sedikit menegang dihadapannya seakan memanggilnya untuk segera menghisap kuat dan menggelitikinya dengan kasar. Kepalanya kini mulai menurun dan segera melahap habis nipple Pink kecoklatan milik Sungmin. Terus menghisap kuat hingga berhasil membuat Sungmin frustasi dengan rasa aneh yang mulai mendera tubuhnya.

"Kyu-Kyunniiee. Ahh..shh Ja-Jangan dimakan.. Geliihh" Racaunya sambil sedikit memberontak.

"Minnie ga mau lagi pipis di kasur.. Ahh.. uhhh Kyunniieee~"

Namun Kyuhyun tak mencoba mendengarnya, ia terus saja menjilat nipple kiri Sungmin dan memilin lembut nipple kanan miliknya. Bibirnya kini mulai bergerilya di ceruk leher Sungmin sambil sesekali menggigit,menjilat,menghisap dan setelah itu menciuminya dengan gerakan lambat dan begitu menggoda. Tangannya yang nakal kini mulai turun masuk ke dalam celana boxer Sungmin dan meremas Junior mungil miliknya yang tengah sedikit menegang sambil menggelitiki Twinsball Sungmin, memancingnya untuk segera keluar agar ia dapat dengan mudah segera memasuki tubuh Sungmin setelah melumuri lubang kenikmatannya dengan cairan putih yang kental dan manis milik Sungmin. Kyuhyun kini dapat merasakan Precum yang mulai mengalir deras di ujung junior Sungmin.

"Arghhh lepas.. Lepas!"

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menyeringai mendengarnya. Ia terus dan terus meremasnya sambil sesekali menggigiti Nipple Sungmin yang telah membengkak sempurna.

"Aku bilang lepas!"

Dalam sekali hentakan, tubuh kyuhyun terpental jauh nyaris terjatuh dari kasur. Kyuhyun yang terkejut pun langsung terbangun dan menatap tak percaya kearah Sungmin. Sungmin yang kini tengah merapikan Kaosnya begitu terlihat aneh dihadapannya. Bukankah baru saja ia tengah membentak Kyuhyun?

Tatapan itu,Suara itu,Aura itu. Sama sekali berbeda dengan Sungmin yang ia kenal.

"Brengsek! Kau memanfaatkanku seperti ini? Dasar binatang!" Hujatnya pada Kyuhyun sambil sesekali menggosok kasar bibirnya.

Tatapannya begitu tajam dan menusuk. Suaranya begitu tegas dan dingin. Siapa dia? –Pikir Kyuhyun.

"Sung-Sungmin?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku Cho Kyuhyun?"

"Mi-Min,kau—"

"Jangan seenaknya kau memperlakukanku seperti ini. Dengarkan aku. Bukan berarti aku.. Arghhh-Arghhh appooooo" Tanpa menyelesaikan kalimatnya, kini Sungmin beralih memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut keras. Ia terus menjambaki rambutnya sambil sesekali mengangkat bantal dan dipukulkan kepada kepalanya yang dirasa sangat sakit.

Kyuhyun yang masih mengalami masa kebingungan, hanya bisa cengo melihat keadaannya. Namun ia segera bergerak cepat memeluk Sungmin dan membelai kepalanya lembut walau entah mengapa ia sedikit merasa takut dengan sosok itu.

"Kyunnie—Appo" Tangisnya sambil memegang erat kepalanya dan meremas baju Kyuhyun.

"E,eh? A-appo?"

"Arghhhh" Sungmin semakin meracau tak jelas dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Berkali-kali tangan Kyuhyun mencoba membantu dengan menggosok lembut kepalanya dan memijit pelan sebisanya.

Setelah satu menit tak terdengar erangan dari Sungmin. Kyuhyun pun ikut terdiam dalam posisi memelukSungmin. Kesadarannya belum sepenuhnya pulih. Well, tentu dia masih memikirkan sosok Sungmin yang tadi.

"Kyunnie—waeyo?" Sungmin tiba-tiba terbangun dan menatap wajah Kyuhyun dengan cepat. Matanya mengerjap lucu sambil memegangi kedua pipi Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

Kyuhyun pun tersentak. Matanya kini menatap tajam kea rah Sungmin. Berbeda dengan yang tadi. Kini Sungmin terlihat begitu kekanakan seperti biasanya.

"Gwa-gwaenchana?"

"Urmmm Minnie ngantuk. Minnie juga cape. Bobo yuk Kyunnie-" Ucapnya dengan manja sambil menarik lengan Kyuhyun dan memaksanya untuk segera memeluk erat tubuh berisi miliknya. Keduanya pun kini mulai bergelut dalam hangatnya selimut bercorak Mickey Mouse kesukaan Sungmin.

"Sepertinya aku harus membawamu ke dokter secepatnya"

Namun dilain tempat, kini terlihat sosok cantik bernama Victoria tengah sibuk mencari obat penawar untuk perutnya. Berkali-kali ia terus menggerutu dan bersumpah akan membalas setan kelinci bernama Sungmin yang telah mengganggu hidupnya.

"Cih. Padahal aku ingin memberikannya pada Sungmin sebagai balas dendam karna telah mengambil Kyuhyun kemarin. Tapi coba lihat sekarang, Kyuhyun justru menjauh dariku gara-gara si busuk itu" ucapnya sambil mengobrak-abrik lemarinya.

Tangannya terus dan terus mengacak-acak tumpukan bajunya guna mencari obat yang ia butuhkan. Sambil menahan panggilan alam yang kesekian kalinya, Vic tetap berjuang mencari obat tersebut. Namun entah mengapa, tiba-tiba ia menemukan sebuah map yang begitu asing dimatanya. Diambilnya map tersebut dan ia perhatikan keselilingnya.

"Masih disegel rapat?" gumamnya.

"Dan ini bukan map biasa. Punya siapa ini?"

Ia pun terus membolak-balikan map tersebut. Matanya tak sengaja melirik sebuah tulisan yang tertera disana. "Sendbill Corporation?"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun kini tengah sibuk memikirkan segala hal yang menyangkut dalam pikirannya. Matanya sedari tadi tak mengindahkan sesuatu yang tengah ditujukan oleh sahabatnya. Ia terus dan terus menatap Sungmin. Baginya, Sungmin terlihat begitu misterius. Terlebih lagi ia baru saja mendapatkan sasuatu informasi yang mengharuskannya memberikan pengawasan lebih ketat untuk Sungmin.

**FlashBack On**

"Bagaimana keadaan Sungmin sebenarnya, dokter Park?" Tanya Kyuhyun setelah Sungmin selesai diperiksa. Matanya tak lepas dari Sungmin yang kini tengah bermain-main dengan pintu ruangan praktek dokter Park.

"Saya tidak terlalu mengerti. Ini terlalu aneh dan jarang saya temui kasus seperti ini" Jawab sang Dokter sambil membolak balik kertas putih dihadapannya.

"Aneh bagaimana? Apa karna ia bisa sewaktu-waktu berubah menjadi kepribadian yang berbeda?" Tanya Kyuhyun antusias.

"Ya saya rasa seperti itu. Dulu, 2 tahun yang lalu saya pernah menangani keanehan yang begitu mirip seperti Lee Sungmin-ssi. Ini bukan penyakit. Dan Sungmin-ssi bukan termasuk manusia Autis maupun gila dan sebagainya"

"Lalu?"

"Mungkin hampir sama seperti, efek samping obat keras"

"A—apa Ma—maksud anda? Apa itu sama saja bahwa Sungmin terkena efek samping obat?"

"Begitulah"

"Tapi kenapa bisa? Obat apa yang bisa membuatnya seperti itu?"

Sang Dokter sedikit menghela nafasnya. matanya pun kini ikut menatap kea rah Sungmin. "Saya tidak terlalu paham. Obat yang keras namun bukan termasuk seperti sejenis narkoba. Tapi dulu saya juga sempat bertanya dengan si penderita saat ia dalam posisi normal"

"Normal?" Kini Kyuhyun semakin penasaran, matanya terus tertuju pada sang dokter dan melupakan sosok Sungmin yang mulai memanjat kasur.

"Ya. Saat ini Sungmin-ssi mungkin sedang dalam keadaan sosok dirinya yang berbeda. Kerja syarafnya begitu lambat dan terganggu. Merespon pun akan sedikit lamban dan sedikit mempengaruhi pada tingkah lakunya. Saya juga menemukan beberapa keanehan-keanehan lain dalam otaknya. Dia akan kembali seperti diri aslinya saat Kerja syarafnya sudah mulai bekerja normal dan tidak terhambat. Namun itu sangat jarang. Dan hanya bisa terjadi beberapa menit bahkan detik"

Kyuhyun terdiam. Pandangan matanya kini terarah pada Sungmin yang sibuk berguling-guling diatas kasur milik sang dokter.

"Tenang saja. Masih ada beberapa kemungkinan Sungmin-ssi akan sembuh" Ucap sang Dokter menenangkan.

"Benarkah?"

"Disaat ia menjadi sosok Autis, ia akan cenderung tidak mempedulikan hal-hal yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupnya. Tapi hanya beberapa"

"Bagaimana jika dalam keadaan normal?"

Dokter Park pun terdiam sesaat. Jarinya ia ketuk-ketukan keatas meja sambil sesekali menyeruput Ice Coffee kesukaannya. "Menurut si penderita yang pernah saya temui, mereka akan mengingat seluruhnya dari apa yang terjadi sebelumnya hingga detik disaat ia tersadar"

Kyuhyun sedikit bergidik dibuatnya. Entah kenapa ia jadi berkeringat dingin saat ini.

"Namun berhati-hatilah. Menurut beberapa kerabat si penderita, orang yang terkena keanehan seperti Sungmin-ssi akan merasa kesulitan yang cukup serius"

"Ke-kesulitan seperti apa?"

Sang Dokter tersenyum penuh arti pada Kyuhyun. Ia kemudian melepaskan kacamata yang bertengger indah di hidungnya dan meletakan kaca mata minus itu keatas meja sambil melepaskan jas putih dokter miliknya. "Biasanya mereka bisa disebut dengan penipu yang cukup pandai, kerabat mereka yang mengatakan seperti itu"

"Pe-penipu, apa maksud anda Dokter Park?" Kyuhyun tercekat mendengarnya. Posisi duduknya ia benarkan dan mukanya sedikit ia condongkan kea rah sang dokter.

"Ya karna kita tidak tau. Kapan dia berubah menjadi sosok Autis dan kapan ia mulai sadar dalam ingatannya. Semuanya terjadi secara tiba-tiba dan hanya ia yang tau"

**FlashBack Off**

Kyuhyun tersentak dari kegiatan melamunnya saat merasa lengan kirinya sedikit bergoyang. Matanya kini tertuju pada Sungmin yang tengah duduk disebelahnya. Ia memang sengaja membawa Sungmin ke kampus seperti biasa dan mengajaknya masuk ke dalam ruangan. Entahlah, kejadian semalam benar-benar membuatnya mengharuskan lebih waspada pada sosok Sungmin.

"Ada apa Min?"

"Kalau mau pulang, Minnie mau Es klim. Boleh ya boleh ya?" Rajuknya pada Kyuhyun.

Namun Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengangguk mendengarnya. Melihat Sungmin yang bertepuk tangan heboh membuatnya sedikit menyunggingkan senyuman miris.

'Justru Sungmin lah yang paling berbahaya. Sosok semalam begitu terlihat berbeda. Begitu dingin dan tegas. Bisa saja ketika aku sedang tertidur, dia akan membunuhku dengan Pisau dapur' Batinnya sambil bergidig sendiri.

**#TBC#**

**A/N: haahh maaf terlalu lama updatenya. Benar-benar lagi buntu ide. Saya juga takut jika sudah tidak ada lagi yang mau membacanya. Tapi saya coba update deh. Maaf jika ada keanehan bahasa maupun Typo dalam penulisan. Saya sudah terlalu capai untuk mengedit. Jadi tak apa ya..**

**Oh ya jangan lupa kunjungi FF terbaru saya "Beautiful Target" FF Crime and Supernatural saya yang pertama. Hope u like it^^ Saya sedang Fokus-fokusnya berpikir dengan FF baru saya itu, jadi terbengkalai deh.. =="**

**Mind to review?**

**NO SIDERS!  
**

**NO COPAST!**

**Thank You for All (/^v^)/ Twitter: Im_YesungWife**


	7. Chapter 7

Sedari tadi Cho Kyuhyun terus mengembangkan seringainya saat menggenggam sesuatu di tangan kanannya. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan urusannya dengan beberapa rekan kerja ayah JongHyun—temannya yang juga seorang Dokter. Salahkan saja otaknya yang begitu Jenius. Dua minggu lamanya ia ikut berkutat dalam Lab pribadi keluarga Kim. Meminta bantuan kepada mereka untuk membantunya membuat obat yang akan diberikan pada seseorang. Siapa lagi jika bukan Lee Sungmin.

"Jika seseorang melupakan sesuatu, tentu saja yang kita perlukan adalah pengingat. Dan jika kita bisa membuatnya, kenapa tidak? Hanya tinggal membutuhkan Quercetin, antosianin dan beberapa zat lain untuk membuat obat tersebut" Ujarnya dua minggu yang lalu saat ia mulai mendapatkan pencerahan.

Melihat tingkah suaminya yang aneh, Yeoja bernama Victoria itu pun tak henti-hentinya memandangi wajah Kyuhyun. "Apa kau baik-baik saja Kyu?" Tanyanya.

Merasa seseorang menegurnya, Kyuhyun pun tersadar dari lamunan-lamunan anehnya yang baru saja bergelantungan dan hilir mudik dalam otaknya. "Aku baik-baik saja. Kenapa?"

"Kau tersenyum terus sedari tadi. Aku takut kau kenapa-kenapa"

"Aku baik-baik saja, okay?"

"Hmm baiklah. Oh ya, dua minggu ini kulihat kau sibuk sekali Kyu. Selain Kuliah, apa kegiatanmu diluar?"

"Tidak ada"

"Kau pasti berbohong? Pasti kau sibuk dengan wanita-wanita jalang diluar sana kan?" Tuduhnya langsung pada Kyuhyun.

"Untuk apa aku bermain diluar jika dirumah saja aku mempunyai seseorang yang bisa melayaniku jauh lebih baik berpuluh lipat dari siapapun" Ujar Kyuhyun santai.

Victoria yang merasa seperti dipuji, kini wajahnya sudah berubah merah bak kepiting rebus. Ia merasa bahwa selama ini memang dialah yang terbaik saat melayani kebutuhan Kyuhyun di ranjang. "Kau bisa saja Kyu"

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya. Heran melihat tingkah Vic yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sok malu-malu dihadapannya. 'Dasar bodoh. Maksudku itu Sungmin, bukan kau' Batin Kyuhyun.

Dengan tidak mempedulikan Victoria, Kyuhyun langsung saja mengitari rumahnya untuk mencari sosok manis yang begitu ia rindukan. Well, bukan rindu dalam arti cinta.

'Aku merindukan Hole ketat Sungmin, sungguh' Gumamnya sambil terus mencari keberadaan Sungmin disekeliling rumah.

Salahkan saja rumah yang terlalu luas itu membuatnya sedikit kesulitan untuk menemukan BunnyMing. Baru saja Kyuhyun ingin mencari Sungmin di basement tiba-tiba saja ia berhasil menemukan keberadaan Sungmin saat dirinya sedikit mendengar suara benda terjatuh dari arah dapur. Ia dapat melihat Sungmin-nya yang montok tengah sibuk mengiris-iris sesuatu kemudian memasukannya satu persatu kedalam mangkuk.

"YA! Jangan mainan pisau Min" Kyuhyun langsung saja merebut pisau dari tangannya saat melihat Sungmin masih asik memotong kentang yang tidak tau Kyuhyun peroleh dari mana.

"Kyunnie~ Bogoshippooooo" Sungmin membulatkan mata saat melihat Kyuhyun tengah berada disampingnya. Dua minggu ini ia sangat jarang bertemu Kyuhyun hingga membuatnya hanya sibuk bermain-main sendiri dirumah. Termasuk menghancurkan dapur.

"Aigoo~ Dapurku. Kau itu sedang apa Min? Aishhh lepaskan!" Kyuhyun memberontak dengan kasar sambil melepaskan kungkungan tangan berisi Sungmin di lehernya.

"Main masak-masakan. Kyunnie mau?" Tawarnya sambil memberikan semangkuk, err tak tau apa yang ada didalamnya. Terlihat seperti muntahan kucing dan itu berhasil membuat Kyuhyun nyaris saja memuntahkan isi perutnya.

"Letakan itu Ming. Aishh apa sih yang dilakukan Vic selama dua minggu? Mengawasi Sungmin saja tidak bisa"

Sungmin yang merasa Kyuhyun tengah marah hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Tak berani menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang akan terlihat semakin mengerikan saat ia marah.

"Baiklah. Lupakan! Lebih baik kau segera minum ini Ming"

Kyuhyun menyodorkan Dua buah pil dan juga satu gelas air putih untuk Sungmin setelah mengingat tujuan awalnya menyibukan diri selama dua minggu ini. Tetapi Sungmin tidak langsung menerimanya begitu saja. Ia bahkan menutup mulut menggunakan kedua tangannya sambil sesekali menggelengkan kepala kearah Kyuhyun.

"Minum sekarang Ming. Ini perintah" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan sedikit mengancam.

Sungmin pun mengangguk meskipun dengan terpaksa. Diambilnya kedua pil dari tangan Kyuhyun kemudian meminumnya bersamaan dengan cepat. Setelah itu ia menjulurkan lidahnya sambil mengernyitkan dahi saat merasakan pahitnya obat mulai menggelitik pada indera pengecapnya. Sungmin memang sangat membenci obat.

"Bagus. Dan sekarang tunggu aku dikamar" Perintah Kyuhyun, —lagi.

Sungmin tersenyum lebar. Kepalanya ia angguk-anggukan begitu semangat setelah mendengar perintah dari Kyuhyun. Segera saja dia melesatkan diri menuju kamar dengan perasaan bahagia.

"Semoga tidak terjadi masalah" Gumam Kyuhyun seorang diri.

Kyuhyun terlihat nampak kelelahan. Terlihat dengan raut mukanya yang sedikit tertekuk dan aura kelam yang terlihat disekelilingnya. Namun namja itu tetap mencoba untuk tidak tertidur terlebih dahulu malam ini. Melihat reaksi Sungmin setelah beberapa menit yang lalu meminum obatnya begitu terasa lebih menarik dibanding jika ia harus memilih untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

* * *

Dilihatnya Sungmin masih terduduk bersender di kepala ranjang sambil memeluk Bunnynya. Sudah 10 menit berlalu dan masih belum ada reaksi apapun pada diri namja manis itu.

'Jangan katakan jika obatku gagal' Ujar Kyuhyun dalam hati. Sedetik kemudian ia pun memilih untuk memperhatikan Sungmin lebih dekat dengan cara ikut terduduk sambil bersandar di kepala ranjang. Ia terus dan terus memandangi namja itu berharap akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi sebentar lagi.

"Kyunnie mau bobo ya?" Tanya Sungmin pada Kyuhyun. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya bisa menatapnya sambil mengangguk tidak jelas.

"Sama. Minnie juga udah ngantuk"

"Yaaaaaa ANDWAE. Kau tidak boleh tidur dulu Min"

"Waeyo?" Sungmin pun bertanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya dan mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali.

"Ya pokoknya tidak boleh"

"Main cama Minnie ya?"

"Eh main apa?"

"Minnie main cama Bunny nanti Kyunnie main cama Pololo ya?" Ajak Sungmin antusias dan siap turun dari ranjang untuk mengambil bonekanya yang lain.

"Terserah kau sajalah"

Sungmin yang melihat Kyuhyun menerima ajakan bermainnya pun kini langsung bertepuk tangan heboh. Langsung saja ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk turun dari atas ranjang dengan cepat. Takut jika Kyuhyunnya akan segera berubah pikiran.

"Aishhh tidak mungkin kan aku gagal?" Racau Kyuhyun sambil menatap Sungmin yang mulai sibuk mencari bonekanya. Sambil menunggu Sungmin, Kyuhyun lebih memilih untuk berguling-guling ria diatas kasur sambil memukul-mukulkan kepalanya menggunakan bantal. Menggigiti kuku kuku jarinya yang entah kenapa bisa membuatnya jauh lebih tenang.

"Kyunnie~ Minnie punya dua loh. Mau?" Tanyanya antusias kemudian menunjukan kdea bonekanya pada Kyuhyun.

Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya bisa menatapnya jengah dan sesekali mengangguk terpaksa maupun mendengus sebal.

Tetapi memang pada dasarnya Sungmin tidak terlalu peka dengan ekspresi sungkan yang ditunjukan Kyuhyun, ia justru mengambil semua bonekanya dan mulai menghampari Namja dingin yang dinginnya melebihi Susu Strawberry yang Sungmin simpan di kulkas selama berhari-hari. "Kyunnie, nih lihat. Minnie bawa banyak loh~" Adunya sambil menunjukan semua bonekanya.

"Ya Ya Ya. Whatever" Sahutnya malas.

"Hah? Wafer?" Tanyanya dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Bicara denganmu memang sulit ya. Berapa sih pentium otakmu eoh?" Kyuhyun balas bertanya kemudian membalikan tubuhnya membelakangi Sungmin. Bersiap untuk tidur.

"Kyu-Kyunnie kok bobo? Minnie.. a-arghhh.. Appoo" Sungmin tiba-tiba saja berteriak kesakitan sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut keras. Diletakannya kembali boneka berwarna hijau pemberian dari salah satu teman Kyuhyun di Kampus.

Merasa tidak kuat untuk berdiri, Sungmin pun akhirnya kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas kasur masih dalam keadaan mencengkram kuat kepalanya. Rasanya seperti ada yang ingin memberontak keluar dari kepala Sungmin. Berdenyut-denyut dan begitu sakit.

"Appoo.. Kyunnie~ Appoo" Erangnya sambil sesekali tangan lembut miliknya melambai ke arah Kyuhyun berharap mendapat bantuan dari sang namja tampan.

Kyuhyun mulai beranjak dari posisi tidurnya. Dilihatnya dengan teliti reaksi yang kini mulai bekerja pada namja manis itu. Namun Kyuhyun hanya bisa terdiam ditempat. Posisi duduknya kini semakin menjauh dari Sungmin saat melihat reaksi berlebihan yang semakin ditunjukan olehnya. Kyuhyun semakin menjaga jarak seakan-akan Sungmin ialah bom waktu yang sewaktu-waktu bisa meledakan tubuhnya. Bukannya ia tega, tapi Kyuhyun yakin bahwa ini adalah reaksi dari obat yang ia berikan. Kyuhyun berani menjamin jika Sungmin akan baik-baik saja.

Melihat sikap Sungmin yang begitu mengerikan pertama kalinya beberapa minggu yang lalu sudah cukup membuatnya untuk memasang tanda 'Danger' di sekitar Sungmin.

"Hikss.. Appooo. Jeongmal appeuda.." Tangisan Sungmin semakin keras. Bahkan ia mengambil bantal miliknya kemudian ia pukulkan tepat di kepalanya yang sakit. Baru saja Kyuhyun ingin menghentikan, tubuh Sungmin sudah terjatuh terlentang diatas kasur dengan mata yang tertutup rapat. Tak lupa keringat dingin yang mulai mengalir disekitar pelipisnya membuat Kyuhyun semakin khawatir saja. Ini kenyataan. Kyuhyun mungkin memang khawatir dengan Sungmin. Terbukti dengan dirinya yang kini sibuk mengamati wajah terlelap Sungmin kemudian menyeka keringat dingin namja manis itu menggunakan sapu tangan kesayangannya.

'Apa aku gagal?' Gumam Kyuhyun sedikit takut. Hei jika Kyuhyun gagal bisa saja ia di tuntut dengan kasus malpraktek yang baru saja ia lakukan dengan namja manis itu.

'Ta-tapi aku sudah benar-benar teliti melakukannya. Atau mungkin karna dosisnya saja yang terlalu tinggi?' Kyuhyun masih saja bergumam dalam hatinya saat melihat tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Sungmin akan terbangun.

"Min? Gwaenchana? Ireona Min. Kau membuatku takut, sungguh. A-aku—"

BRAKK! Belum selesai Kyuhyun menyelesaikan ucapannya, tiba-tiba tubuhnya terjatuh dari atas kasur dan tertidur di atas lantai dalam keadaan yang sangat tidak elit dan terasa begitu berat.

"Arghhh" Kyuhyun mengerang kesakitan saat punggungnya menghantam kuat dinginnya lantai kamar Sungmin. Meskipun tidak terlalu dingin karna lantai tersebut menggunakan Permadani, tapi tetap saja sama sekali tidak mengurangi rasa sakit di punggung tegap milik Kyuhyun.

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun membuka matanya saat merasakan ada sesuatu yang tengah menindih tubuhnya. Ia merasa begitu berat dan tertekan sehingga membuatnya sulit sekali untuk bernafas. Dan jangan lupakan rasa sesak yang tengah melingkupi leher sexy-nya. Rasanya seperti tercekik.

"Huwaaa" Kyuhyun berteriak. Pasalnya sekarang ia dapat melihat dengan jelas jika saat ini namja manis bernama Sungmin tengah duduk manis diatas perutnya sambil mencekik erat leher Kyuhyun. Wajah manis nan innocent itu telah berubah menjadi begitu seram—menurut penglihatan Kyuhyun saat ini.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU,CHOOOOO?" Teriak Sungmin membahana sambil terus mencekik leher Kyuhyun.

"Hegghh.. Le-Lepaskan" Ucap Kyuhyun begitu kesusahan. Benar-benar Luar biasa kekuatan Sungmin saat ini. Sungmin memang pantas di beri rambu-rambu 'Danger'. Pikirnya dalam hati.

Bahkan saat dalam keadaan seperti itu, Uri Kyuhyunnie masih sempat memikirkan hal yang tidak berguna eoh?

"Neverr!"

"Uhukk—uhh.. Min sa-kiitt" Erang Kyuhyun pilu. Hei,bukannya sangat jarang melihat Kyuhyun yang sombong dan suka menyakiti orang lain kini balik tersakiti di bawah tangan orang yang secara tidak langsung juga selalu ia permainkan?

Namun Sungmin tak mendengar keluhan Kyuhyun. Ia terus mencekik bahkan semakin menekannya sehingga berhasil membuat Kyuhyun memeletkan lidahnya dan memohon untuk segera dilepaskan.

"Ka-Kau.. Ak—akan heghhhh.. menyesal.. ji—jika tak me—melepasku" Ancam Kyuhyun sambil memegangi tangan Sungmin yang tengah mencekiknya.

"Memangnya kau bisa apa? Bernafas saja sulit. Terima saja kematianmu. Kau sudah terlalu menyusahkanku!" Ucapnya penuh dengan rasa marah. Lee Sungmin benar-benar murka.

"Tu-Tunggu saja Min.. Ahh hosshh.." Semakin lama semakin tipis pula udara yang Kyuhyun hirup. Ia tidak dapat berbohong saat ini. Kekuatan Sungmin memang benar-benar hebat hingga mampu membuatnya sulit sekali untuk bernafas. Bahkan ia semakin merasa jika saat ini kesadarannya benar-benar hampir berada diambang kematian.

"Diam dan— A-ahhh.." Satu desahan lolos dari mulut mungil Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis melihatnya. Setidaknya ia masih harus bersorak girang setelah melihat reaksi lain yang ditunjukan oleh Sungmin. Rasanya ia ingin sekali mengundang seluruh bangsa Setan untuk mengajak mereka makan malam karna dua rencana yang ia lakukan malam ini semuanya berhasil terlaksana dengan baik. Keberuntungan masih berpihak padanya. Masih dan akan selalu berpihak padanya. Pikirnya sombong melupakan statusnya yang bahkan nyaris mati beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Ahhh.. ahhh.. Hen-hentikan" Sungmin semakin melemas. Tangannya yang mencengkram kuat leher Kyuhyun perlahan-lahan mulai melonggar. Melihat kesempatan yang begitu terbuka lebar, Kyuhyun pun terus dan terus saja melancarkan aksinya. Menggesekan bagian Privatnya dengan Hole Sungmin yang tepat berada diatasnya.

"Sepertinya Little Sungminnie sudah terbangun ya?" Oceh Kyuhyun kemudian mulai menyentil Junior Sungmin yang terlihat semakin mengembung dari balik celana piyamanya.

"A-apa yang tlah kau berikan padaku?" Sungmin dengan cepat mengerahkan satu tangannya kearah belakang. Entah kenapa Lubang hangat miliknya terasa berkedut hebat dan ia sangat ingin memasukan jarinya kedalam sana.

"Horny, hmm?"

"Ka-kau? Jangan katakan—"

"Ya memangnya kenapa Ming? Aku memang memberikanmu dua buah pil tadi. Satu untuk merangsang syaraf otakmu dan satunya lagi—

Dengan keadaan Sungmin yang semakin melemas, Kyuhyun pun mengembalikan keadaan hingga akhirnya tubuh mungil Sungmin kini sukses berada dalam kungkungan kuat milik Kyuhyun yang sekarang berada diatasnya.

"—Adalah obat perangsang"

Baru saja Sungmin hendak melawan, Kyuhyun lebih cepat membaca gerakan namja manis itu kemudian menangkap pergelangan tangan Sungmin dan menaruh tepat disebelah kepalanya.

"Kauuuu hmmpftt"

Merasa teriakan Sungmin yang begitu mengganggu, Kyuhyun langsung saja menyambar bibir Sungmin yang akan selalu ia ingat rasa manisnya yang kuat di indera pengecapnya. Ia sudah terlalu sering mencium bibir Sungmin, saat sadar maupun dalam keadaan Sungmin tengah terlelap. Tapi ia masih sedikit kebingungan kenapa bibir Sungmin selalu dan selalu terasa manis di lidahnya. Padahal sudah berulang kali ia menciumnya bahkan menghisap penuh bibir pulm itu.

Kyuhyun terus saja menghisap rakus bibirnya dan memasukan lidahnya kedalam goa hangat milik Sungmin, terus dan terus menjilat bagian di dalam mulutnya. Membuat saliva mereka saling bercampur menjadi satu. Saat ia merasa kesusahan dalam posisinya, Kyuhyun pun menundukkan setengah badannya untuk menyesuaikan tinggi badan mereka. Dan itu membuat saliva mereka mengalir melewati pipi mungil Sungmin kemudian jatuh ke bawah dan mengenai karpet permadani milik Kyuhyun.

"Eungh.." Sungmin melenguh tertahan tanpa sadar. Ciumannya yang begitu berbeda dan terkesan memaksa justru membuat Sungmin menjadi semakin terbuai dan seakan membuatnya melayang tinggi. Melupakan sejenak rasa Gengsi yang ia pegang teguh sepanjang hidupnya selama ini.

Kyuhyun pun mulai merubah posisinya dari yang semula menunduk hingga akhirnya sekarang ia berlutut sambil mengelus-elus junior Sungmin yang masih berada di balik celana. Meremasnya sedikit kemudian mengocoknya dengan gerakan yang sangat lambat. Tidak hanya itu, tangan nakal Kyuhyun yang menganggur mulai membuka satu persatu kancing piyama Sungmin dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat.

Seakan tersadar dari dunianya, Sungmin segera saja mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun yang berada diatasnya hingga membuatnya terjengkal ke belakang dengan posisi yang sangat tidak keren. Kepala dibawah dan setengah tubuh yang tertekut keatas bahkan ujung kakinya nyaris mengenai bibirnya yang tebal. Sudah berapa kali kira-kira Uri Kyuhyunnie dibuat terjatuh dalam keadaan tidak elite selama bersama Sungmin eoh?

"YA! Apa-apaan kau Min?" Ucap Kyuhyun setengah berteriak sambil mengelus pantatnya yang sakit.

"Jangan kurang ajar padaku!" Hardik Sungmin sambil menahan sensasi panas ditubuhnya.

"Hei, aku hanya meminta upah keberhasilanku saja. Kau kembali normal saat ini pun karna diriku kan?"

Namun Sungmin hanya terdiam. Ia semakin mendesis sambil meringkuk dan terlihat seperti menggulung tubuhnya diatas karpet. Persis seperti hewan trenggiling yang tengah mempertahankan diri dari musuh maupun pemangsanya. Dan pemangsanya itu sudah pasti Namja tampan yang kini tengah mempoutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Aishhh kau itu keras kepala sekali. Ya sudah jika itu kemauanmu. Bersenang-senanglah dengan rasa panasmu itu Ming" Ucap Kyuhyun santai kemudian pergi berjalan menuju dapur. Membuka lemari pendingin dan mengambil sebotol air mineral yang sengaja ia taruh dipaling atas kemudian meminumnya dengan sekali teguk.

"Apa aku tidak terlalu seenaknya ya?" Tanya Kyuhyun entah pada siapa.

Seharusnya tanpa ia bertanya pun, ia sudah paham dengan status tersangka yang melekat pada dirinya. Sudah sangat jelas jika ia tersangka dilihat dari sudut pandang manapun orang memandang.

Sedikit tidak tega memang. Kyuhyun akhirnya mendengus sebal kemudian berjalan menuju kamar Sungmin. Dengan itu ia kini dapat melihat Sungmin yang masih meringkuk dalam keadaan berbaring. Meskipun kali ini berbeda, Sungmin tengah meringkuk diatas kasur bukan lagi diatas karpet.

"Baiklah dua ronde saja Min" Tawarnya dengan santai saat ia melihat Sungmin semakin berkeringat dingin. Bahkan tangan si namja manis itu sudah melesak masuk ke dalam celana piyama miliknya. Kyuhyun tau apa yang sudah Sungmin lakukan didalam sana.

"Kau boleh meminta bantuanku. Apa kau mau?" Tawarnya pada Sungmin— lagi.

Namun tak ada respon. Sungmin masih saja terdiam dan lebih memilih untuk menggerak-gerakan jarinya didalam sana. Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis. Ia pun memilih untuk mendekat kea rah Sungmin dan—

BUGHH! Ia membalikan tubuh Sungmin dengan keras dan sedikit membanting tubuhnya hingga terdengar sedikit bunyi dentuman. "Diam berarti YA"

Segera saja ia menarik tangan kanan Sungmin dari dalam celana dan menaruh tangannya sebagai ganti. Kini jari-jarinya yang panjang mulai memasuki lubang ketat Sungmin yang semakin terasa panas di kulit Kyuhyun. Melesakan tangannya dengan kuat dan kasar sambil bergerak-gerak seakan jarinya tengah mengoyak dinding rectum Sungmin.

"Enghhh.." Desah Sungmin tertahan. Ia menggigit kuat bibirnya hingga kini terlihatlah sudah sedikit darah keluar dari ujung bibir pulm itu. Matanya tengah berkaca-kaca berharap ia mampu kuat menahan sensasi aneh di tubuhnya.

"Tidak apa. Sebentar saja" Kyuhyun berbisik tepat di telinga kanan Sungmin. Tangannya yang satunya kini mulai bergerak untuk melepas celana piyama milik Sungmin. Membuatnya lebih mudah untuk melakukan pekerjaannya dibawah sana. Tidak hanya itu, Kyuhyun bahkan ikut memelorotkan boxer tipis beserta dalaman yang Sungmin gunakan hingga berhasil membuat bagian privatnya terekspose sempurna.

Mungkin karna tidak sadar atau mulai tidak peduli, Sungmin lebih memilih untuk menutup matanya sedari tadi sambil mendongakan kepalanya keatas. Sensasi aneh ini benar-benar baru ia rasakan pertama kali sepanjang hidupnya. Walaupun ia ingat bahwa sebenarnya ia sudah melakukannya bersama Kyuhyun, dulu. Tapi ia hanya mengingat kronologis kejadiannya saja. Bukan rasanya.

"Arghhh" Satu desahan lolos lagi dari bibir Sungmin saat Kyuhyun terus menyentuh prostatnya dengan dua jarinya disana. Kyuhyun mulai menjilati leher Sungmin dan membuat kissmark dileher kirinya, turun kedada dan menciumi nipple Sungmin bergantian.

"ahhhh " Sungmin menggeliat kegelian. Melihat respon yang begitu bagus menurut dirinya, Kyuhyun pun segera saja menjilati nipple Kecoklatan milik Sungmin dengan gerakan yang sangat menggoda. Menggigitinya kemudian menghisapnya dengan keras. Tangan kiri yang sedari tadi menganggur ia gunakan untuk turun kebawah kemudian mengocok keras junior Sungmin.

PLOP! Kedua jari Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi memanjakan sang namja manis itu kini keluarlah sudah saat merasa lubang Sungmin sudah terasa lebih lebar dari sebelumnya. Sekarang tangannya mulai bergerak liar menyentuh paha halus Sungmin dan menggosok-gosoknya dengan gerakan tak beraturan.

"Hahhh..arghh.. ahh" Kyuhyun yang mulai bosan dengan nipple Sungmin kini beralih turun untuk semakin bawah sambil sesekali menciumi dan memberi tanda disekitar perut Sungmin. Mencium perutnya dengan kemudian menjilatinya dari sekitar pusarnya hingga pinggang indah milik Sungmin. Kemudian turun hingga ia menemukan Junior Sungmin yang tengah mengacung bebas. Ia menciuminya sekilas. Menjilati batang itu dari ujungnya hingga menkelitkan lidahnya di twinsball milik Sungmin. Mengulumnya kemudian sedikit menggeram.

"Ahhh..ohhh" Sungmin semakin menggelinjang. Apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun saat ini benar membuatnya melayang. Terlebih lagi kelakuan Kyuhyun yang sengaja menggeram tadi sukses mengirimkan getaran tersendiri yang membuat Juniornya semakin mengeras. Kyuhyun jilati kepala batang Sungmin sambil sesekali mengocok batangnya dengan tangan kirinya. Sungmin mendesah hebat karena dia semakin merasakan nikmat dari oral itu. Hingga sesuatu yang sangat mendesak hendak keluar dari Junior mungil miliknya.

Kyuhyun yang merasa sudah tidak tahan lagi, akhirnya mulai meninggalkan satu persatu pekerjaannya pada tubuh Sungmin. Segera ia buka zipper miliknya dan memelorotkan celana beserta dalaman yang ia gunakan. Sungmin yang merasa sedikit hampa pada tubuhnya mulai membuka matanya dan meneliti apa yang terjadi.

Sungmin terbelalak melihat junior Kyuhyun yang cukup besar dan telah menegang sempurna, matanya terus bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri pertanda ia mulai gelisah dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. "Kumohon,jangan lakukan itu. A—ku" Bujuk Sungmin dengan sedikit memelas. Namun jika dilihat dari segi manapun bahkan Sungmin sendiri terlihat diam dan tidak memberontak untuk saat ini.

Kyuhyun melakukan rolling eyes. Merasa jenuh dengan sifatnya yang kembali. "Kau sudah mengatakan Ya min"

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakan itu"

"Aishhh sudahlah, aku sudah tidak tahan Ming~"

"Menyingkir dariku, Iblis!" Berontak Sungmin sambil memukul pelan dada Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk seperti ini. Aku masih punya urusan, bodoh! " Semburnya tepat didepan muka Kyuhyun.

"Hanya sebagai imbalan min~" Rajuk Kyuhyun sambil membelai lembut pinggang Sungmin dan terus turun hingga paha dalamnya.

"Singkirkan tanganmu!"

"Aku butuh imbalan~" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan PuppyEyesnya yang sudah pasti gagal total.

Sungmin menghela nafasnya dengan berat. Keningnya berkerut, bibirnya ia katupkan rapat-rapat. "Kau itu siapa?" Tanya Sungmin tiba-tiba.

"Aku? Hei, Aku Cho Kyuhyun. Pemuda paling tampan di Kampus. Ahli bercinta, membenci sayuran dan suka dengan pantat yang berisi" Jawab Kyuhyun asal.

Sungmin memutar bola matanya, jengah melihat sikap Kyuhyun yang menyebalkan. "Bukan. Kenapa aku bisa berada disini? Kau anak siapa?" Tanya Sungmin tidak sabaran.

Kini giliran Kyuhyun yang jengah. Hei, dia sudah sangat horny. Kenapa rasanya ingin mencicipi kembali tubuh Sungmin itu hampir sama sulitnya dengan melamar pekerjaan? Mendapat interview seperti ini misalnya? "Kau tidak ingat? Bukannya kata dokter—

"Aniya! Siapa yang mengantarkanku kemari? Terakhir yang kuingat, aku tengah berada di… Hmmmmm.."

Hening. Hanya ada suara gumaman Sungmin yang tengah mencoba mengais kembali beberapa ingatannya. Seketika matanya membulat saat mulai menemukan satu persatu potongan-potongan kejadian yang mulai berjalan runtut. "Mansion keluarga Kim" Ucapnya setengah berteriak.

Namun Kyuhyun tidak peduli. Ia sedari tadi tengah mencoba untuk mencuri-curi kesempatan saat Sungmin tengah sibuk dengan pikirannya. Kini bahkan kedua kaki Sungmin sudah melingkar di pinggang miliknya, Kyuhyun terkekeh setan dan merasa puas melihat usahanya berhasil.

"Aku akan memberikanmu seperempat dari harta yang ku punya jika mau membantuku" Tawar Sungmin tiba-tiba dan membuyarkan konsentrasi Kyuhyun yang tengah berusaha untuk memasukan Big Junior miliknya.

'Eh Uang' Batinnya setelah tersadar. "CIH! Setengah nya baru aku mau" Decih Kyuhyun kemudian kembali memegangi Juniornya. Mengarahkannya sesuai insting tepat di depan hole Sungmin.

"Seperempat itu banyak. Tinggal menemukan berkas perusahaanku dan menemukan apa yang appa ku berikan didalamnya"

"Hei daripada memikirkan itu lebih baik kita lanjutkan saja" Ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Sungmin mulai merasakan hawa aneh disekujur tubuhnya. Entah kenapa ada sesuatu benda keras yang kini tengah menusuk-nusuk pelan bagian bawah tubuhnya. Baru saja ia hendak meneliti, Kyuhyun lebih dulu bergerak hingga akhirnya―

JLEB!

"Huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" Teriak Sungmin saat Kyuhyun memasukan juniornya dengan sekali tusuk. Hanya cukup sekali saja, kini Junior Kyuhyun telah melesak dalam bahkan nyaris menyentuh prostat Sungmin.

"AARRGGHHHHH SAKITTTTTTTTTT.. Kubunuh kau CHOOOO" Bentak Sungmin sambil menyundulkan kepalanya dengan kepala Kyuhyun.

"Aww sakit Ming. Kau ini diam saja, sulit sekali sih.. ahhhhh damn so tight" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil memejamkan matanya setelah menggosok keningnya yang terasa berkedut.

"Lepas Kyuhhh.. Arghhh.. Brengsek. Ini sakittt.. arghhh!" Umpat Sungmin pada Kyuhyun yang kini dengan entengnya terus menggerakan pingulnya. Tangannya mencengkram kuat bahu Kyuhyun dan mencakarnya sebagai pelampiasan rasa sakit yang begitu sangat di dalam hole miliknya.

Dengan gerakan yang semakin cepat Kyuhyun semakin brutal menggerakan Juniornya didalam lubang ketat Sungmin. Mencoba memanjakan Juniornya yang terasa berkedut keras saat dinding rektum Sungmin menjepit erat batangnya. Sedikit ngilu tapi tetap nikmat.

"Ahhhh ming.. bertahanlah.. kau pasti akanhh suka.."

Kyuhyun mempercepat temponya, memegang pinggul Sungmin dan sesekali menampik tangan Sungmin yang masih ingin memberontak padanya. Sungmin pun akhirnya menyerah. Kekuatannya seakan tersedot habis dengan kegiatan panasnya dengan Kyuhyun. Junior Kyuhyun yang keluar masuk dengan begitu kasarnya kini sudah berhasil menumbuk keras Prostat Sungmin hingga mampu membuat sang empu membulatkan matanya merasakan sensasi yang berbeda. Begitu panas,liar dan menakjubkan.

"_Ugh..hnn..aaahn"__ Desahan Sungmin mulai terdengar dengan diiringi gerakan Kyuhyun yang semakin brutal dalam lubangnya._

Kyuhyun menyeringai puas, ia berhasil membuat Sungmin makin mendesah nikmat karena junior Kyuhyun yang menyentuh prostatnya berulang kali. Tidak hanya itu, handjob yang diberikan Kyuhyun, membuatnya merasakan kenikmatan berkali-kali lipat. Bahkan kini Sungmin meracau tak jelas sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri menahan nikmat. Tangan Kyuhyun pun tidak ingin tinggal diam, Ia remas bokong kenyal milik Sungmin dengan gemas. Membuat Sungmin makin mendesah keras dan begitu bergema dikamarnya.

"_Aaah…aah…Ouhhh..shhh nghh"_

_"__Hahhh terushh lah mendesah sayang.. Kau sexyy.. uhh.. Damn it.. agrghh" Sambil menggenjot tubuh Sungmin, Kyuhyun terus mengamati wajah Sungmin yang kini tengah memejamkan matanya dengan mulut terbuka dan kepala mendongak ke atas. Wajah yang memerah, nafas yang memburu, bibirnya yang membengkak, dan jangan lupakan keringat yang mengucur di sekitar pelipisnya membuat Sungmin terlihat semakin begitu cantik dan menggoda._

_'__DAMN IT! HE IS SO ADORABLE' Umpat Kyuhyun dalam hati. Dipandanginya lagi muka manis Sungmin dengan seksama. Mulut itu masih terbuka dan setia mendesah berat seiring pergerakan kasar tubuhnya. Membuat jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan saat ini. Namun sedetik kemudian Kyuhyun menampar kuat pipinya saat ia mulai tersadar dari pikiran anehnya. _

_'__Hei jantung. Diamlah!' Bentaknya dalam hati sambil mencengkram kuat dadanya. Kalau bisa ia ingin membedah tubuhnya sendiri kemudian menitipkan Jantungnya sebentar pada YeWook couple agar perasaan aneh yang begitu mengganggunya itu segera hilang._

Bosan pada posisinya yang seperti itu, ia memutar tubuh mungil di hadapannya dan dengan cepat Kyuhyun menarik pinggang Sungmin membuatnya menungging. Kyuhyun mendesah begitu keras karena posisi ini membuat juniornya lebih leluasa menghabisi hole Sungmin di bawahnya. Masih dalam keadaan memaju mundurkan Juniornya, Kyuhyun kini ikut meremas-remas bokong Sungmin dan menyesap punggungnya dengan lembut. Merasakan harumnya Aroma Strawberry pada tubuhnya kemudian menjilatinya hingga berakhir di lubang hangat milik Sungmin.

"Enghh..Ohhh.. Hahhh.. Janganhh" Sungmin mendesah kuat seiring lidah Kyuhyun yang ikut membelai lembut lubang miliknya

"Ohh~ Ming~ sempithh~ Kau nikmathh" desah Kyuhyun sambil terus mempercepat tumbukannya pada hole Sungmin.

"Ahhhh..hahh..a—akuhh"

Kyuhyun mengerti Sungmin semakin dekat dengan klimaksnya. Ia pun ikut membantu dengan memegangi Junior Sungmin yang menggantung bebas dan memerah karna menahan klimaksnya. Ia kocok kemudian mengurutnya pelan. Menggelitiki Twinsball Sungmin hingga akhirnya Sungmin mendesah keras karna berhasil mendapat klimaksnya.

"AHHHHHHHHHH" BRUK! Setelah mengeluarkan cairan putihnya, tubuh Sungmin langsung terjatuh dengan keras dengan masih diiringi gerakan Kyuhyun dibelakangnya. Sungmin sudah tidak kuat. Kakinya terasa pegal dan tenaganya semakin menipis. Perlahan-lahan ia mulai menutup kedua matanya. Tidak peduli dengan Kyuhyun yang masih menggenjotnya dengan semangat.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH Minghhh"

'Splurt' Akhirnya setelah menggenjot hole Sungmin kurang lebih dua jam lamanya, Kyuhyun pun mendapatkan klimaksnya. Benar-benar hebat Uri Kyuhyunnie ini dalam aktivitas ranjang.

"Hahhhh.. Mingh.. Ka-kau.. hahh.. tidur?" Tanyanya sedikit kesusahan. Namun tidak ada jawaban dari sang kelinci manis. Ia masih dalam posisi telungkup dengan matanya yang tertutup. Kyuhyun pun mencabut Juniornya dan menyesap lembut lubang hangat Sungmin. Menjilat dinding rektumnya dan menusuk nusukan lidahnya kedalam lubang. Menghisap sendiri cairan miliknya yang berada dalam hole Sungmin. Namun Sungmin masih tetap tertidur lelap.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, sedetik kemudian ia pun mengambil selimut yang berada disekitarnya untuk menutupi tubuh naked Sungmin.

"Jaljayyo Ming" Ucapnya sambil mengecup kedua kelopak matanya.

**Keesokan harinya..**

Kyuhyun yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya, kini mulai beranjak keluar menemui istri dan Kelinci manisnya setelah selesai membersihkan diri. Melihat Sungmin tidak berada disampingnya sudah cukup memberinya ilham dimana Sungmin berada.

Pasti di ruang makan! Ya,mengingat aktivitas malam mereka yang begitu hebat itu pastinya membuat Uri Sungminnie menjadi kelaparan.

"CHOOOOO" Baru saja Kyuhyun keluar dari kamarnya, ia sudah mendapat terjangan dari Sungmin dan terjatuh terjengkal diatas lantai dengan posisi Sungmin yang lagi-lagi menduduki perutnya.

"E-eh apa Ming?" Tanya Kyuhyun sedikit takut.

"Kau tau? Pantatku sakit. SA-KIT. Kau tau apa itu rasa sakit? Jika tidak. Mari kutunjukan!" Bentak Sungmin sambil menyiapkan tinjunya.

"Ya Ya! Andwaeee. Kau juga merasa keenakan semalam. Huwaaa berhenti!" Seperti bermain game, Kyuhyun menahan tangan Sungmin yang hendak meninju wajah tampannya. Sedangkan Sungmin masih gencar dengan mata berkobar-kobar api semangat untuk menghabisi Kyuhyun. Keduanya bergulat dalam pertarungan sengit hingga akhirnya Sungmin tiba-tiba terdiam kemudian memegangi kepalanya.

"SHIT! Sakit lagi.. Ahh" Keluhnya sambil memegangi sebelah kepalanya. Ia kemudian beranjak dari posisinya dan meminum air putih.

"Selamat pagi" Ucap salah seorang gadis dengan muka berserinya. Sepertinya ada hal yang ia dapatkan hingga berhasil membuatnya tersenyum sumringah pagi ini.

Sungmin menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Air yang masih di dalam mulut tiba-tiba tersembur keluar saat melihat sosok itu. "Victoria-ssi?" Tanya Sungmin sambil menunjuk. Sedangkan Vic yang dipanggil hanya menoleh sambil memiringkan kepala pertanda bingung. Tetapi sedetik kemudian, tubuhnya kembali terhuyung dan terjatuh menimpa Kyuhyun.

"YA! Kelinci gendut! Berat! Huwaa aku seperti hancur" Teriaknya sedikit berlebihan.

Disingkirkannya tubuh itu kemudian mencipratkan air agar Sungmin sadar. Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, Sungmin pun akhirnya tersadar dan kembali menatap Kyuhyun.

"Heh gendut! Kau itu berat. Apa-apaan tadi kau-

"Kyunnie? Kok Minnie bobo disini?" Tanyanya sambil mengucek-ucek matanya. Masih terlihat ada kabut yang menutupi penglihatannya.

Kyuhyun tersentak. Diliriknya sekilas jam dinding diruang makan. Setelahnya, tanpa membantu Sungmin berdiri terlebih dahulu, ia pun berjalan dengan cepat menuju kamarnya dan menulis seuatu di Catatan pribadi miliknya.

"Aku memberikan obat saat jam 11 dan mulai bereaksi pada jam 12 malam. Sekarang sudah jam 6 pagi dan itu berarti 7 jam lamanya obat itu bereaksi"

Kemudian Kyuhyun mulai mengkalkulasi semuanya. Menghitung dengan jari kemudian mencatatnya. "Aishhh.. Seharusnya kan 6 jam saja. Dosisnya melenceng. Terlalu tinggi.. Aishh Jinjja" Karna frustasi, ia pun mengacak-acak rambutnya yang sedari bangun tidur belum sama sekali ia sisir. Diambilnya botol obat yang ia simpan dengan hati-hati. "Jika 7 jam,itu berarti Sungmin akan sembuh disaat ia meminum obatnya yang ketiga. Selebih itu, dia bisa mati Overdosis. Ya! Cho Kyuhyun! Kenapa kau bisa salah begini? A-ah aniya! Kyuhyun itu tidak pernah salah. Hahaha hanya berbeda sedikit saja. Tinggal berikan saja Sungmin dua obat lagi kemudian selesai sudah" Ucapnya enteng kemudian kembali mencatat rencananya. "Fufufu, sepertinya aku bisa menjadi Dokter muda sekarang juga"

Namun di ruang makan Victoria yang masih merasa janggal itu mulai meneliti Sungmin dari atas kebawah. Tidak ada yang aneh, masih seperti biasa.

"Halmoni. Makannya mana?" Tanya Sungmin pada Victoria.

Seperti tersadar, Victoria kembali pada aktivitasnya kemudian mulai menjauh dari Sungmin. "Bukannya tadi dia memanggilku Victoria-ssi?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

**#TBC#**

* * *

A/N: Annyeong. Hehehe kembali lagi dengan saya. Hmm KyuMin momentnya masih sama sekali belum Sweet ya..? hehe sengaja sih.. Mereka bakal aku buat sweet saat ermm kapan ya? Karna rencananya nanti saya buat Kyuhyun bersedia membantu Sungmin dan alhasil mereka secara ga langsung akan bekerja sama dan itu membuat keduanya dekat dan saling melindungi untuk…. *Untuk apa ya? Ermmm rahasia dulu **xD**

Obat Kyuhyun itu ga tau ada apa gak. LOL. Karna saya Cuma izin copas dari Blog yang menceritakan tentang obat-obat Cina yang sebenarnya berbahaya sih. Tau sendiri kan Cina itu seperti apa? Obatnya banyak, tapi banyak juga yang aneh(?) Dengan Google translate seadanya saya ambil dan buat sebagai obat Sungmin.

Tau maksud Kyuhyun? Di obat pertama dia menargetkan kalo Sungmin sadar selama 6 jam. Sedangkan dalam sehari itu ada 24 jam. Itu berarti jika obatnya berhasil dengan target 6 jam sehari, Kyuhyun bisa memberikan Sungmin obat sebanyak 4 kali dalam jarak beberapa hari karna 6x4 = 4. Tapi obat Kyuhyun dosisnya terlalu besar, alhasil malah kebablasan jadi 7 jam. Hari kedua diberikannya obat, Sungmin akan tersadar selama 14 jam. Karna apa? Karna sisa obatnya masih ikut beredar di jaringan syaraf dan akan selalu disitu. Cara gampangnya itu Oli. Oli akan selalu melekat pada mesinnya, bedanya kalo obat Sungmin itu lebih kuat. Ga bisa hilang, hingga jangan sampai kebablasan lebih dari jumlah 24 jam. Maka dari itu Kyuhyun Cuma bisa memberikan obatnya 3 kali saja. 7x3 = 21 jam. Selebihnya is death =="

Bingung ya? Sama! Saya Cuma terjemahin pake kamus+Mbah Google dan diambil kesimpulan seperti itu! ^^ Semoga masih suka walau ceritanya tambah njelimet. Maaf kalau misal NC-nya GA HOT. Soalnya itu dibuatin sama teman saya. Saya masih canggung kalo disuruh buat NC. Semoga suka, karna ini udah 5170 word loh. Jangan bilang kependekan lagi ya sayang. ^^

OK. Akhir kata **MIND TO REVIEW?**

**Big thanks to: All reviewer. Walau saya tidak bisa membalasnya, tapi sungguh saya hafal dengan siapa-siapa yang suka Review FF abal saya ini. Akan saya cari jika misalnya Reviewer itu tidak ada,saya jadi sedih. Takut kehilangan salah satu teman saya. Tidak apa kan saya anggap teman? ^^**

**Thank You semua^^**


End file.
